Night Out
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Ichi and Hitsu leand a helping hand to one in need. There is an OC, but she's no threat to the boys. Spoilers for Arrancar Arc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Say hello to my new obsession!

* * *

Hitsugaya put the transfer request down on the desk in front of him, eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to remember something important. "Oi, Ichigo," he called to the first seat shinigami currently lounging on his office couch.

The other cocked his head back to look at his taichou and lover. He'd never understand his boyfriend's obsession with paperwork. Ichigo himself had actually died a year prior (hit and run driver- the shinigami himself had given the man a haunting he wouldn't soon forget), but still visited his friends and family frequently. It still pissed him off that his body hadn't been as resilient as the rest of him. "Whaddya want?" he asked.

"Does the name 'Tsuzuki Mizaki' sound familiar?"

"I'm surprised it doesn't to you."

"That's problem. It does, I just can't place her."

"Ah, Shiro-chan," the other sighed, making the taichou twitch. Although he'd long given up correcting him when they were alone, he still felt the need to kill Matsumoto for introducing him to Hinamori. "I'd hope you'd at least remember the night we met her. It was the night we started having a relationship," the orange-haired shinigami said, choosing his words carefully for once. Apparently, Toushiro didn't 'do dating.' Ichigo was pretty sure the other just didn't like the word itself.

"It was?"

"Still don't remember? Come here, Shiro-chan, I'll tell ya a story."

Frowning, he left this seat to join his lover, paper still in hand. Ichigo took a deep breath and began his stroll down Memory Lane.

* * *

_-Set at the night after the beginning of the Arrancar Arc-_

The white-haired taichou stared at the night sky, desperately trying to block out the shrill giggling he heard below him. There wasn't enough currency in this world or Soul Society to get him in that house. He glanced below, sensing a familiar presence. Ichigo Kurosaki was strolling by. In shinigami mode. Funny, he didn't get any orders.

"Kurosaki!" he called down. "What are you doing out?"

The teen looked up, eyebrow arched. "Toushiro!" he called back with a smirk. "Got a case of insomnia, I guess."

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you!" the other yelled, jumping down to the street. "Insomnia? So… you're patrolling? I thought you were a teenager."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was under the impression human teenagers were lazy."

"If I was like that, would I be doing this shinigami thing at all?"

"Well, you did just get thrown into it," the shorter of the two reasoned, stomach suddenly growling. He blushed, but tried not to show it.

"I suppose…" Another girlish shriek sounded from the house. "Ah. So that's why you were on the roof."

The captain glowered. "And I plan to stay there."

"Come ta my house for awhile, if ya want. I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon."

Toushiro seemed to think it over. "Nn, I suppose." he finally said.

The two shinigami got through Ichigo's bedroom window effortlessly. Instinctively, teal eyes darted around the room while the other got back in his body.

"'Kay, this way," he said.

"Is your family asleep?"

"Yeah, the only one who could be a problem is my dad. But he sleeps like a rock."

"A rock?"

"It would take a lot to wake him," Ichigo clarified.

"Humans are weird."

"Whatever." The two walked the rest of the way in silence. "Whatcha in the mood for?"

The taichou blinked, then his complacent gaze reset itself. "Doesn't matter."

Ichigo smirked, gathering the composure seemingly lost at the sight of the other looking a bit... confused. This was Hitsugaya Toushiro, after all. Who wouldn't find that look a bit funny?

"I don't know what you taichou are used to," the shinigami stated. "But you're getting peanut butter and jelly."

Toushiro, not used to human foods, decided to keep quiet until he saw what it was before questioning it.

Ichigo, after finishing the sandwiches, got a positively evil idea. Even if his visitor knew anything from Rukia, he was pretty sure the woman had never seen a soda can in her life. And he was willing to bet this guy hadn't either. Holding back the urge to laugh, he set the two plates and sodas in front of them both at the dinner table. "Here ya go, Toushiro."

"That's 'Hitsugaya-taichou'!" the other snapped on impulse, then looked at the food in front of him.

"Itadakimasu," they both recited. Ichigo began digging in, purposefully not opening the soda. He saw the other look curiously at the sandwich, then the can, practically hearing the wheels in the his head turning.

"You're purposely not telling me how to open this thing." It wasn't accusatory, just a statement.

"You're on to me," the other smirked.

"You're hilarious, Kurosaki."

"Ichigo," the other told him, reaching over to open the drink. "Stop with the 'Kurosaki.' It's annoying."

"Yeah, I'll do that," the captain said. "Right when you start calling me 'Hitsugaya-taichou.'"

"Ain't happening, Toushiro."

"And why not?" he snapped.

"Friends should use each other's first names."

"We're friends?"

"I think so."

"Is there any way to persuade that delusional mind otherwise?"

Ichigo laughed. "Ain't happening," he repeated.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Total opposites," he muttered.

"Come again?"

"I'm ice, you're fire. We're total opposites."

"At least I'm not an idiot."

"What was that?"

"So your hair's white, ice zanpakuto, whatever. Your heart burns with the desire to protect the ones close to you. That's one thing we have in common."

The captain's eyes opened widened a bit in realization, then relaxed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Besides, who decided I was fire?"

Of course, it was at that exact moment that Toushiro's cell phone started going off, along with Ichigo's badge.

The taichou flipped the phone open. "It's only a Hollow, but we're closest. None of the others will bother."

"'Kay," the other replied. "I'll meet you outside. Gatta lose the body in my room."

Hitsugaya nodded, then exited, popping a mod soul and allowing his own freedom.

Ichigo felt the other's reiatsu spike as soon as he leapt back out the window. "He didn't start without me, did he? That bastard!" But upon locating the taichou, he found the other indeed laying the finishing blow. "YOU PRICK!" the substitute yelled. "Trying to show off or something?"

"Had I had the inclination to wait around for you, that girl would have been consumed," he said monotonously, pointing to a shaking female soul with dark brown hair and gray eyes. "Or did you want that on your conscience?"

"Prick," Ichigo muttered again.

"Who- who are you two?" the girl asked. "What was that thing?"

"A Hollow," the shorter replied. "It feeds on spirit force. We fight against them. That's all you need to know."

"Gonna give her a soul burial?" the other asked.

"Unless you'd like the honors, not being able to fight and all."

"Not unless it's yours," the substitute shinigami replied through gritted teeth.

"Like it would do anything."

"I say we find out."

"What's a 'soul burial'?" she asked.

"It'll send you to a place called 'Soul Society.' It's a nice place," Ichigo told her.

"I don't want to go."

"That's where souls go," he told her logically. "Do you have a reason to stick around here?"

"I... guess not. I just don't want to die."

"A little late for that."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Look, there's a lot of other souls in Soul Society. I'll bet you'll make a lot of friends, instead of just hanging around the park."

"O... Ok."

"Knock yourself out, Toushiro."

"That's 'Histugaya-taichou,' Kurosaki!"

"In your dreams, Toushiro."

"Will I see you two again?" the girl asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo told her. "What's your name?"

" Mizaki Tsuzuki."

"We'll keep an eye out for ya."

"Ok!"

Toushiro raised the hilt of his zanpakuto. She smiled weakly as her spiritual body dissipated to join the many others awaiting her.

The taichou turned and sheathed his sword, looking at the other. "There's just one thing I wanna know in case this ever happens again," he said.

"What?"

"Are you always such a sap, Kurosaki?"

"I am not a sap! I was calming her down! Quit taking your frustrations out on me, ya prick!"

"Tch. I am doing no such thing."

"Please. I heard Matsumoto tellin' Baldy all about how pissed you were that you had to release your limiters to fight that Arrancar!"

The moment the words left Ichigo's mouth, he knew he'd said too much. But it was too late.

Toushiro's eyes darkened. "Honestly," he finally said. "I don't know if I should be angrier at Matsumoto or myself."

"Be mad at me," the other said apologetically.

"You wouldn't be, if the roles were reversed."

Ichigo couldn't debate that. It was true. The last person he would be mad at was the one who brought it to his attention. Unless it was Ishida. Then he'd get his ass kicked. He said as much to the taichou, who only scoffed weakly. "Well," the taller finally added. "If you don't come back soon, I'm gonna eat your sandwich."

Toushiro's eyes narrowed as the other took off. That was a good sandwich, dammit, and this human wasn't going to take it from him!

Ichigo smirked when he realized the shorter was following him. 'Mission accomplished,' he thought.

* * *

"You can stop basking in your smug glory now," Hitsugaya snapped. "And that wasn't the night we started our relationship."

"But it was the first night you looked at me like a person and not a pain in the ass like most the rest of this place," his lover smirked. "What made you bring her up, anyway?" The shorter held up the paper. Ichigo took it, looking it over. "She's in 12th Squad!" he exclaimed. "Shiro-chan! Get her the fuck out of there!"

"Look further down," was the bored reply. "At her zanpakuto."

"'Yoruko,'" the other read. "'In shikai form, the blade can elicit a high shrill. It effects both friend and foe. Not allowed to pursue bankai.'" He glared harshly at the offending print. "That's bullshit! 'Not /allowed/ to pursue bankai?' What the hell is that?"

"If it truly has such a strong effect, it's not hard to see why."

"You /agree/ with this crap!"

"Don't twist my words, Kurosaki. That's not what I said."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Ya gonna transfer her or not?"

"Why would a bring a hindrance to my squad?"

As much as he wanted to yell at the taichou, Ichigo had to admit the other was right. "What about fourth squad? She could at least-"

"If you bothered to finished reading that paper, you'd see her healing skills are minuscule. Some people just don't belong here Ichigo, and that's the truth of it."

The taller faced his lover sternly. "Why would she want to be somewhere she didn't belong? If her heart is here, that's reason enough for her to be as well," he debated. "Look at Inoue. We thought all she had were healing powers-"

"Yes, yes. I suppose you want to talk to her too, don't you?"

Ichigo smirked. "You know me too well."

"Tch," Hitsugaya scoffed. "Then get your ass over to 12th Squad and find her. See if you can figure out some way she can be useful to our squad. If so, I will approve the transfer."

"You just have to do things the difficult way, don't you?"

The captain arched an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

* * *

Ichigo loved roof jumping. It was one of the few refreshing activities he could partake in during peace time. That, and kicking Renji's ass. People didn't even flinch anymore as they saw a flash of black, white and orange speed by on his usual routes.

Which 12th Squad certainly was not on. He wasn't afraid of Kurotsuki-taichou by any means, the other simply creeped the hell out of him. Who would want to be continuously asked if they wanted to be a research subject?

He stood on top of a building right outside the squad headquarters, trying to see if he could spot her from here. He vaguely remembered what she looked like...

After 15 minutes or so, he was ready to suck it up and go inside. Until he saw a figure resembling his quarry walking in the far corner of the courtyard. It was hard to see, but he was pretty sure... Then he saw she was being followed by the taichou himself. Damn, she looked mad. Mad enough to grab the hilt of her sword-

Oh, shit! If she drew that blade on her own captain, she was in a world of hurt! Ichigo shunpo'd as fast as he could to get between the man and the girl. "Kurotsuki-taichou," he said, not bothering to force any pleasantness.

"Kuro... saki...?" he heard a disbelieving voice whisper behind him.

The anger on the taichou's face melted away to surprise. "First Seat of 10th Squad, Ichigo Kurosaki," he greeted him. "Have you come to take me up on my offer?"

"No. This girl's a friend of mine. I heard she was a shinigami now, and I wanna talk to her. Ya know, catch up. So we'd like some privacy."

"Tch," the other growled. "Don't let your boyfriend find out," he remarked, stalking off. "I hear he's the jealous type."

"You heard wrong," Ichigo muttered, turning to face the young woman. "Wants you for a research subject too, huh?"

She nodded, obviously disgusted at the idea. "Thank you," she said.

"Pulling your sword on a captain, especially that one, is a really bad idea," he told her. "Well, Zaraki might be worse..."

"I know," she admitted. "He just..." She shook her head. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, same here," he replied. "Wondered what had happened to ya."

"I wondered what was going to happen to me too for awhile. And have been wondering it again since I got to this squad. It's almost..." she trailed off.

"Hey, almost as if what? Don't start a sentence and not finish it," he admonished her. "It's annoying."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry you had to see me again in such a mess."

"Don't change the subject."

The earned him a watered down glare. "It's almost as if they want Kurotsuki-taichou to turn me into a test subject, just to be rid of me. Happy now?"

"I'm rarely happy. Ask Toushiro."

Tsuzuki giggled. "The white-haired guy, right? He's your taichou? And boyfriend, from what I hear."

"Yes, yes, and yes," was the smirking reply.

"That must be nice," she said softly. "You're a first seat, so you get to see him all the time, don't you?"

"More often than he would care to admit." Ichigo looked down at her, the height difference a bit more than a foot. "There's another reason I'm here."

"Oh?" the other asked, daring to let herself hope.

"Yeah. Toushiro did get your transfer request, but-"

"My zanpakuto," she finished. "You didn't have to come all the way down here to tell me he rejected it."

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"He wanted me to come down here and talk to you, see if we could figure out a way for you to be useful so he could approve your transfer."

"R... Really?"

Ichigo smiled, his chocolate-brown eyes looking warm, and yes, happy. "Yeah. Really."

* * *

"Ne, ne! Taichou!"

"What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Where's Ichigo? There's a meeting for assistant captains and one through five seats and we're going to be late."

"He's on a errand for me."

"Taichou, he can't keep missing these meetings just because-"

"Matsumoto, he really is on an errand for me. If you could fill him on it later, that would be appreciated."

"Oh. Of course, Taichou."

* * *

Somehow, the orange-haired shinigami managed to pry the girl off him. "That's wasn't a hug, that was an assault!" he declared.

Tsuzuki blushed. "Heh, sorry. I'm just happy."

"Glad to hear it. I'm curious about that zanpakuto of yours. Is there a place you can use it where people won't hear it?"

"I'm not supposed to even be using it."

"Not even in shikai? I thought the paper said just bankai."

"Did... you finish reading it?"

"Er, come to think of it..." He had just read the part about bankai and gotten pissed off. Maybe Toushiro was right. He did need to get a grip on his 'anger issues.'

"I'm not supposed to be using shikai or bankai. They're considered too dangerous."

Ichigo thought for a moment. Wasn't 13th Squad's training ground far off? Rukia'd kill him, but he was pretty sure she was in the human world for the time being... "Well, fortunately for you, you've got the biggest rule-breaker around giving you a hand."

"So I've heard," she smirked in reply, and the two headed off to the training ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right," the first seat said once they arrived. "Let's see this shikai of yours."

Tsuzuki looked around her. There were minimal people, only a few sparring across the vast grounds... She took a deep breath, saying the words she'd worked so hard for, yet rarely able to say.

"Sing, Yoruko!" At her words, she also ran her hand along the blade, and at first it looked as if there were now rectangular holes in it. But as Ichigo soon saw, the pieces were still in place, just now spinning around on an axis at an incredible pace. A high pitched note, louder than a siren (but still somehow more melodic) sounded from them. She resealed the blade when she saw the other shinigami clap his hands over his ears.

"So that's what all this is about," he stated.

"Yeah," she muttered. "It doesn't sound bad to me, I guess since it's my zanpakuto..."

"What does it sound like to you?"

"The most beautiful song I've ever heard. I was so confused when my teacher was yelling at me to reseal her."

"Hn," was Ichigo's only reply as he looked around them. The people that had been training around them were now running towards them.

"What was that?" one yelled angrily.

"That was so pretty!" another cooed.

"That was awful!" came another.

"Wait," the orange-haired shinigami said to the one who'd liked the 'song.' "You heard music?"

Yeah," the female shinigami said.

"I-CHI-GO!" a loud, angry female voice came over the dusty training grounds.

"Um," Tsuzuki muttered. "That sounded like..."

"Rukia," the orange-haired shinigami smirked. "I thought she was in the human world. I guess we're found out."

"Isn't that bad?"

"What the hell are you doing to this poor girl on our training grounds?" Rukia snapped from behind Ichigo.

"Wow, that was quick," he remarked. "Your long-distance shunpo's gotten even better."

"Don't taunt me. What are you doing here?"

"Is it so wrong to want a change of scenery when I train?"

"I've seen you train, Ichigo. The only things you notice are your blade and your opponent. And what was that noise?"

"I didn't make it, if that's what you think."

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou," Tsuzuki said, stepping forward with a small bow. "I was that cause of that. I apologize for disturbing you."

Realization set in on Rukia's face. "You're the one with the noisy zanpakuto."

Gray eyes faced downward. "My reputation proceeds me," she mumbled.

"I had thought you weren't supposed to be using it."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"I was curious," Ichigo said. "I talked her into it."

"That lovely song was you?" a shinigami asked.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Ok," Kurosaki said again. "Tsuzuki hears a song, this one hears a song, and the rest of us hear a loud frigging wail."

"Ok," Rukia said. "So what's the same between these two?"

"They're both girls?"

"So am I, Pinhead. I hear the wailing. What kind of zanpakuto do you have, Haruko? If they're the same type, that would be a likely reason," Rukia asked the woman.

"I have a sound zanpakuto as well," she replied.

"There you go," the fukutaichou smirked.

Ichigo was grinning.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked him. "So others can hear the song too. I'm still not useful."

"No," he agreed. "But we're getting there, aren't we?"

She smiled weakly. "I suppose so, yeah."

Kurosaki whistled, calling down a nearby Hell Butterfly. "Can ya tell Toushiro to get his butt down here?" he asked. It seemed to almost nod, then flew away in the direction of the 10th Squad office area. "I guess so."

"You shouldn't be so informal to them," Rukia chided him. "They don't like it."

"There's a couple that don't mind," he told her. "Don't think that was one of them, though..."

* * *

Hitsugaya twitched as the Butterfly relayed its message to him. "Can't he at least say 'taichou' when he's calling for me?" he muttered angrily. His lover was lucky he didn't like to make people wait, or he'd be taking a nice, leisurely stroll.

* * *

"Hey! Toushiro!" Ichigo greeted the newcomer.

"That's Hitsu... gaya... TAICHOU!" the shorter yelled. "What is it going to take to drill that into pea-sized brain of yours?"

"Eh, you love it," the other replied, dismissive.

"Then why would I waste my breath correcting you?"

"To save face."

"Tch. Why did you call me down here, anyway?"

"That's Tsuzuki," he said, pointing to the girl. "She hears a song when her zanpakuto is released." He pointed to Haruko. "And so does she."

"The common factor?"

"They both have sound zanpakuto."

"A rare kind. You don't see many of those."

"Yeah, but I was thinking-"

"I'm astounded."

Rukia snickered.

Ichigo growled. "I was thinking that maybe we could get all the people in our squad that have sound zan-"

"There aren't any," the captain drawled.

"Huh. There goes that idea."

"But that's enough for me to approve the transfer. Welcome to 10th Squad, Mizaki-san."

"Tsu- Tsuzuki, please," she stammered. "And thank you."

Toushiro gave her a polite nod and shunpo'd away, muttering something about paperwork.

"Tch," Ichigo grumbled. "The day he's actually caught up on paperwork, I'll dance naked in the courtyard."

The fukutaichou flinched. "Then let us all hope Hitsugaya-taichou never is," she said.

"Ha. Ha."

"Er... " the brunette shinigami asked. "Now what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo asked. "We move you from the 12th Squad dorm to the 10th Squad dorm."

"Don't we need to wait for the paperwork to go through?"

"Yes, you do," Rukia interrupted.

"The hell we do!" the tallest of the group declared. "We got Toushiro's word that he's gonna, that should be more than enough!"

"Ichigo, moving her before she's approved could get her into trouble."

The other looked at her with a wide smirk. "Opinion. Rejected," he said, then took Tsuzuki by the wrist to go back to her dom.

"IT'S NOT AN OPINION, IT'S A FACT!" Rukia yelled, but it was too late. Shunpo was one of Ichigo's favorite tricks.

* * *

"Ichigo, was that such a good idea?" Tsuzuki asked at their destination.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Just get packed, and you'll be approved before they even realize you're gone."

"I don't know about that," she replied, looking out the window. "Kurotsuchi-taichou never comes to the dorms, but he's headed this way."

The orange-haired shinigami joined her to look. "Pack quickly, then." As she buzzed about the small room, he added, "You know, I have never been able to figure out just how he's able to walk with a sword stuffed between his legs."

"Probably the closest he can get to someone touching him," the other remarked, then slapped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Your secret's safe with me," the other snickered. "Done yet?"

She threw a couple more things into a duffle-like bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Done!" she declared happily.

"Good. He's inside. We'll have to go out the window."

"The window?"

"Do I have to carry you?"

She narrowed her gray eyes. "No."

"Come on, then," he said, then pushed himself forward from the frame.

Looking down, she was having second thoughts, but then heard footsteps on the stairs. She shut her eyes and leapt forward. Something caught her. Or someone.

Daring to open her eyes, she saw Ichigo had, and wasn't stopping. He was shunpo-ing like it was going out of style. Peering over his shoulder, she saw why. Her former captain was in the distance, but catching up. Before she could ask where they were going, they were in Hitsugaya-taichou's office.

The 10th Squad leader took one look at then and sighed. "Is he right behind you?"

The first seat nodded.

"You are such a headache. More like a migraine, actually."

"I'd be happy to take him off your hands, Hitsugaya-taichou," came a voice from the window they'd entered.

"That's quite all right, Kurotsuchi-taichou," Toushiro told him.

"The girl, then. She is in my squad. Your lover-boy seems to have forgotten that."

"Not anymore," was the shorter taichou's reply, handing him the signed transfer request. "He was just a bit premature bringing her here. However, she is now, so she may as well stay."

The 12th Squad leader scowled at the paper, seemingly trying to find a hole in the other's logic. But he could find none. "Fine, then," he finally said irritably, leaving the document behind.

"Come on, Tsuzuki," Ichigo said, as if everything were normal now. "I'll show you where the dorms are."

"Tch, you're welcome," an annoyed voice scoffed.

"Oh, I'm very thankful, Toushiro," his lover remarked. "I'll show you just how thankful when I get back, promise."

"Histugaya-taichou!" the other yelled as the door shut, not liking the crimson flush across his features one bit.

Ichigo was good on his word. He did show the girl where to go, but also came right back to his boyfriend's office.

Histugaya didn't look up when the door closed, or when the lock clicked. It appeared he was deeply immersed the documents that needed his attention. His lover smirked, making his way to the couch. The first seat looked out the window behind the taichou, seeing the sun beginning to set. After a few minutes, the shorter rose from his desk, cracking his knuckles.

"I've heard that's bad for ya," Ichigo informed him.

Toushiro said nothing in reply, as if he were ignoring the other's presence entirely. The orange-haired shinigami was not fooled. Not that the other was trying to. Shiro-chan was just being Shiro-chan.

The shorter rubbed the back of his neck, cringing slightly when he hit a knot. He removed his outer white garment, yawning, then draping it over the chair he'd been sitting in. Then, and only then, did he look at Ichigo with lust-glazed eyes.

'How could anyone mistake him for a child?' the other wondered briefly, then all thoughts became hazy as the taichou's lips claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning found Ichigo snug in a warm bed, an even warmer bundle in his arms. He loved it when he woke before Toushiro; the other barely comprehended the concept of snuggling. Ichigo, although he'd never admit it, loved it.

Sometimes he felt like such a girl.

The taichou woke then, yawning and stretching from his lover's embrace.

"Morning."

"Morning," the shorter replied groggily.

And then they'd lay there. Sometimes minutes, sometimes hours, just enjoying each other's company. But as this particular day would have it, Toushiro got up, heading for the bathroom. After a few seconds, Ichigo heard the shower start. He jolted up, suddenly awake, aware and pounding on the door. "Oi! Toushiro! I gotta piss!"

"You had ten minutes before I came in here!" was the unsympathetic reply.

"Come on, Shiro-chan!"

"No!"

Ichigo tried the knob: it was locked. "That little bastard," he murmured. Pacing about, he saw their swords leaning against the wall. A smirk crossed his face.

Hitsugaya would kill him. Again. That was a given. But it would be_ so_ worth it. He picked up Zangetsu, and despite the many warnings he now heard in his mind, (and another egging him on) pointed the blade at the door. "BAN-"

The door opened. Toushiro blinked at the blade level with his nose, then down it at the owner. "I'm going to pretend you weren't just going to go bankai on the door. It'll make my day run smoother," he said simply, then continued on his way to get dressed.

Ichigo put down his sword, a bit disappointed. Then he remembered his bladder and all was forgotten.

* * *

"Touuuuushiiiiirrroooooo."

Nothing.

"Touuuuushiiiiirrroooooo."

Nada.

"Touuushiiii-"

"Kurosaki!" the taichou finally yelled from behind his desk. "Will you find some other way to occupy your time besides pissing me off?"

"Nah. I like this better," the first seat said from his usual spot on the couch. "It's not my fault peace time is so damn boring."

"You should be using this time to train," the other scolded him. "You'll get lazy and slow if you don't. You're already getting a pouch."

"Am not!" Ichigo snapped back, sitting up before he could stop himself. "I'm dead! My appearance can't change!"

Hitsugaya snickered. "Why not help out your new friend, if you're so bored?"

"You didn't hear that thing's wail."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," The taichou grumbled.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Matsumoto said happily upon retry. "The three of us have a meeting today! So good of you to-"

"Er, actually, I was just leaving," the other said quickly, edging his way around her out the door. "Take notes for me ok?" he added, the shunpo'd as fast as he could away.

The fukutaichou sighed. "What are we going to do with him?" she asked a loud.

"Well, I do not what _you_ plan to do with him-"

"Taichou!"

* * *

"Aw hell, now what?" Ichigo muttered, leaving the building. "I got away from Matsumoto, but now I'm bored. I could double back and see if she's gone yet... Nah, I spend way too much time in that office, and Toushiro was starting to get pissed for real. _I_ have a pouch... _He's_ the one who never leaves that damn desk... Eh, I suppose I can try to find Tsuzuki..."

He looked over the 10th Squad training area, and found his quarry indeed, sparring. But with who, he had no idea. It was a woman who looked very much like the new squad member, only older and... what was the word... Sexier? Tsuzuki's build was akin to Rukia's, while this new person's was more like Orihime's. He shunpo'd down for a closer look.

The two seemed to having the best of times together, and were obviously close, laughing, talking, as well as this woman teaching the girl. Wait... this woman had to be...

"So Little Miss. Not-Allowed-To-Pursue-Bankai has achieved materialization," he smirked, calling their attention to him.

"Heh, you caught us," Tsuzuki laughed. "Yea, Ichigo, this is Yoruko. Yoruko, Ichigo."

The woman gave a polite nod in his direction, which he returned.

"I thought your zanpakuto had to be in shikai before you could try that."

"Given... the circumstances, I was able to talk her into doing things a bit differently."

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

"Ichigo-san," the woman said, stopping him. "Would you mind sparring with Tsuzuki for a bit? She should get a feel for other opponents besides me."

The girl in question blinked.

"Sure," the first seat agreed. "I got nowhere to be."

Yoruko nodded to her wielder before vanishing.

"Er, I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said. "Yoruko thinks I should play with the other children every now and then."

"You think she's full of crap?"

"More or less."

"Well, she's set this up, might as well play along," Ichigo said, pulling Zangetsu off his back. "Let's see what you got."

After only a few minutes, the orange-haired shinigami had the brunette completely figured out. "You're good at saves and blocking, but your attacks and movement otherwise is slow and sloppy," he told her.

"Aware," she said only, striking at him again. "I don't need you to tell me that."

He blocked her sword with his effortlessly.

"How about that your posture is crap and you move your feet completely wrong?" a voice behind him asked.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo greeted his lover happily. "You ditch the meeting too?"

"A taichou of the Gotei 13 does not 'ditch,' Kurosaki. I had a previous engagement. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

The other's eyebrow arched. "Which was?"

Tsuzuki popped up between them. "Wait, so there's a right way to move your feet?"

Ichigo laughed, and the taichou's scowl deepened, trying not to. "Not exactly a 'right way,' but it holds your body in balance more efficiently," he said, taking Hyorinmaru from his back to demonstrate.

_'Tch, he totally ditched,'_ Ichigo thought as he watched the two, amused. The girl had a few inches on his boyfriend, but it seemed the other way around, unsure as she was. Then he noticed something else.

Everyone that had been practicing was now watching Toushiro.

He couldn't blame them, although his reasons for watching Hitsugaya differed greatly from theirs. He was their taichou, someone to be admired, and he almost never came down to the division's practice area. If the ice-user wanted a work out, he'd usually go to a secluded area, for other's safety.

"Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," the other corrected on impulse. "What now?"

"You have some admirers. How about we give 'em a real show?"

* * *

"Come on, come on!"

"What the hurry?"

"Kurosaki-san and Hitsugaya-taichou are fighting!"

"Really? Where?"

Rukia's head shot up at the conversations heard outside.

"Think it's another lover's spat?"

"Nah, they're just workin' out this time. I think."

The fukutaichou sighed, reaching for her zanpakuto. "Just in case,' she thought, and headed down to the 10th Squad training grounds as quickly as possible. Last time it had taken her, Byakuya, Renji, and that one with the 69 tattoo- what was his name again?- to pull and keep them apart.

To her relief, when she arrived, it was indeed a friendly spar, not a lover's brawl. In the air. One would never 'go easy' on the other, but the taunts and sarcasm weren't fierce. And nothing in the air was violent. But the show was still fantastic. Both had incredible skill and experience, and it definitely showed as they fought. A large crowd had gathered as well. Then again, Ichigo's fighting reiatsu, be it friendly or fierce, was something that was not easily missed. She noticed, with some amusement, the taichou wasn't exactly controlling his very well, either. At least no one was being crushed by the sheer force.

Yet.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" a somewhat-familiar voice called.

"Oh, Tsuzuki-san. How are you?"

"They're not going to hurt each other, are they?" the girl asked, panicked.

Rukia laughed. "No, no. This is just a friendly spar."

"Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" the ice taichou called out.

The fukutaichou smirked. "Ichigo hates dodging projectiles."

"Huh? What do you- Oh. I see."

"As long as neither of them calls out their bankai, we'll be fine."

"That means they're angry?"

"That means there'll be more property damage that either of them could possibly imagine cleaning up."

"Oh," the other laughed.

"I hope you're taking notes, Tsuzuki-san. A battle between two shinigami of their skill does not occur often."

"That's not what I heard. But I am."

"What did you-"

"That's it, Toushiro!" a thoroughly annoyed Ichigo sounded from above them. "BA-"

Before he could even finish the word, Rukia shunpo'd toward them, calling out, "Mae, Sode No Shirayuki!" But instead of attacking, she spun around the other and tied her zanpakuto's ribbon tightly around him.

It took every once of willpower Toushiro had not to laugh.

"Mae?" Tsuzuki whispered in astonishment. "Dance?"

"What the fuck, Rukia?" Ichigo swore while the fukutaichou threw the squirming bundle to the ground. "Hey! Your sword almost cut me!"

"Almost doesn't count, Ichigo," she replied dryly. "You going bankai in the middle of a training area is not a good idea."

"Come on! I almost had him!" he replied, seriously pissed his bankai had been thwarted twice in one day.

"As Kuchiki-fukutaichou has just said," a smug voice joined them. "Almost does not count."

"Why you..." the bundle growled.

The crowd began to disperse, laughing heartily.

"Tsuzuki, you are still here," the taichou said. "Good. I thought of a couple more things I should show you."

"While you were _fighting_?"

"Yes," he replied matter of factly.

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

After Rukia finally freed Ichigo, he joined his lover and their new friend. It was nearly sunset when only Tsuzuki remained up and training, the other two talking, watching, calling out corrections, etc.

"She's barely standing," Ichigo noted. "She was doing so much better when Rukia was here. Think we should get her to come back?"

"No. She's just attempting to do her best," the other replied. "Point your right foot out more next time!" he called to her. She nodded, then continued. "You should know all about that."

"Funny," the taller remarked dryly. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Tsuzuki! Time for a breather!" he called out, beckoning her to them.

"I haven't gotten it right yet," she protested as she walked.

"Sit."

She plopped down on the other side of the taichou, away from Ichigo.

"Oh, feeling sulky, are we?"

"I don't need a break."

"Whatever. I thought of something."

"What?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"You know all about us, but we don't know anything about you."

"Is that important?"

"Er... well..."

"What Ichigo's not saying is he's interested," the taichou told her. "In your life, that is. He likes to know other people's stories. All that fighting turned him into a total sap."

"No it didn't, asshole!"

"You're right."

"Damn straight!"

"You were already a sap."

"Prick."

She giggled. " Nothing to tell, really. I'm pretty ordinary."

"You said you'd just moved."

"Yeah, to live with my grandmother. My parents had been killed in a skiing accident. I'm an only child. Didn't really have any friends there anyway. I'd been living with her for about two weeks when a hit-and-run driver got me."

"Hey, me too," Ichigo told her. "I heard it wasn't his first offense, either. Do you know they guy's name?"

"No. I didn't care to know."

"Tch," Hitsugaya scoffed. "Whereas this one went out of his way to find out everything he possibly could about the guy who hit him."

Tsuzuki laughed. "Seriously? That's hilarious!"

"Scared him senseless in his cell as well."

She laughed harder.

When she finally calmed down, she asked, "You know Rukia-fukutaichou's zapakuto release is "Dance," right?"

"It's haunted my every nightmare," Ichigo said jokingly, but Toushiro knew how serious he actually was, just in a different sense.

Yet another giggle sounded from the girl."And I was doing so much better when she was with me. Everything just made so much more sense."

Hitsugaya remained staring forward as he spoke. "Do you think your two zanpakutos are linked somehow?"

"It may be presumptuous of me," Tsuzuki murmured. "But yes."

"That would be a first," he admitted. "But I do not see why it could not be."

"Hey," Ichigo said. "Then your friend count would go up to three."

"Five," she corrected.

"Five?"

"Yes. I said I didn't have any friends where I lived before. I didn't say anything about not being friendly with anyone in Karakura."

"Huh. I guess you didn't."

"One girl just started talking to me. But she's really nice. Kinda spacey, but nice. And she was around me so often, I got to know a friend of hers. Exact opposite, total tomboy. She was badass at karate."

Ichigo couldn't hold back the humor in his voice. "Orihime and Tatsuki?"

Amazement crossed her features. "Yeah! You know them too?"

"Yeah. They're good friends of mine. That I'm visiting tomorrow, actually. Want to come?"

"Dunno. Am I allowed to?"

"Well normally, you have to get written permission from your taichou, but ours is a total softie, so I don't think it'll- OW! Dammit Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya allowed himself a smirk as his lover rubbed the back of his head. "Hitsugaya-taichou," he corrected.

* * *

As light as the mood had been in the practice area, it grew a bit somber as Ichigo nuzzled under the covers with his boyfriend.

"I find it hard to believe you brought up those nightmares at all, even jokingly," the shorter said.

"I guess I'm just trying to get past them," the other said. "And it's been a really long time since either of us has had one."

"That's true," the other agreed. "Perhaps the ghosts are finally moving on."

"Yeah, let's hope."

* * *

Tsuzuki smiled after she lay down, eyes to the side of her bed where her zanpakuto sat, leaning against it. Her gaze darted over to her roommate, sleeping soundly, then back to the blade.

There was no freaking way she was gonna get any sleep tonight.

Closing her eyes, she looked to her inner world.

It was night time on the quiet field, thousands of tiny lights filling the darkened sky. A few clouds blocked a few clusters of the stars.

Dammit. "Yoruko?" she called.

The woman came forward from the darkness. "Hello, Tsuzuki. How are you?"

"You already know the answer to that," the girl replied, glancing up at the sky.

"Yes, you're annoyed. And a bit worried. Why?"

"You know why," the other said, grinding her teeth. Why did this woman make her talk about everything?

"Perhaps I just want to hear the words from you."

A sigh. "Why is it I only have any talent to be with the Gotei 13 when I'm around Rukia-fukutaichou?"

"You made it into their ranks without her," the spirit of her zanpakuto reminded her.

"Only cus I'm stubborn."

"Persistent."

"Same thing, to some."

Now Yoruko was getting annoyed. "What I do not understand," she finally said, smirking. "Is why you are thinking about such things when you will see your precious Orihime tomorrow."

A bright blush crossed Tsuzuki's cheeks. "H- Had I told you about her?"

"No, but I felt the love in your heart while you were speaking of her. And felt it turn to joy at the thought of seeing her again. As you would say Tsuzuki, you are 'totally busted.'"

She scowled.

* * *

"Dammit, Toushiro! Stop fucking around and fuck me!"

The taichou grinned, toothy and evil. "Geez, Ichi-"

The other pushed him unto his back and pushed himself inside him, Toushiro's saliva from earlier acting as lube.

"So...impatient," the shorter hissed.

"I warned you," Ichigo replied with another thrust.

Neither had any more words, but their breaths was heard throughout the room until finally, they both reached their peaks wordlessly, and after a few softer kisses and touches, fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: I do hope Tsuzuki's not geting on anyone's nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kira, you may want to back away," Ichimaru told his fukutaichou. _

"_Tch, forget 'back away.' Freakin' disappear, Kira," Hitsugaya retorts, his body glowing with reiatsu. "Even when you can't see us, just keep going. If you're in a 7 mile radius, I can't guarantee I won't kill you unintentionally!" _

Toushiro did not do something so cliche as thrash in his sleep. But he did talk. And his hands twitched together, as if grasping a sword hilt. "Freakin' disappear..." he murmured, waking his partner. "Just keep going..."

This scenario was five seconds from his lover releasing his zanpakuto. And Hyorinmaru _always_ listened to his wielder.

Ichigo did not want to go through that again.

There were times he cursed being a light sleeper, but this was not one of them. Softly pushing his finger's through the taichou's hair, he whispered, "Hey, Toushiro. Everything's ok now."

"Hinamori... imoto... she..."

"Hinamori's safe, Toushiro. She's sound asleep and safe in her bed."

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah, I'm here." The shorter snuggled in closer to him, and he wrapped his arms tight around his lover, giving him all the protection he would never want. Or need, for that matter.

Of course, a little thing like that wouldn't change the fact he still gave it in less than a heartbeat.

* * *

Ichigo decided today was a good day to sleep in, even after Toushiro left. He hoped Tsuzuki felt that way too, cus there was no way he was moving before-

"Yoruko?" he asked.

"Ah! Ichigo-san! You remembered!"

"Er, yeah. What are you doing in our bedroom?"

"I wished to thank you. For all you're doing for my hard-headed wielder."

"It's... no problem," he replied, sitting up.

"Tsuzuki is very much looking forward to seeing Orihime-san again. She didn't get to sleep until early this morning."

"So she'll be sleeping in?"

"Most likely."

"Perfect," he said, and flopped back down on the pillows. The woman giggled, and with a polite nod, vanished.

* * *

"Urahara Shoten?" Tsuzuki read in front of the store. Two kids were squabbling off to the side. "I've never heard of it."

"It's the only place to get a decent gigai in this entire town, trust me," Ichigo replied.

"Kurosaki-san! You wound me!" the store owner said as he came out into the open air, a black cat at his heels. "You've looked other places?"

"Oi," the orange-haired shinigami muttered. "Just gimme my damn gigai, huh?"

"Ichigo-san! Soul Society has had an awful effect on your already-dim manners!" Urahara replied dramatically. "Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Oh, right. Tsuzuki, Hat-and-Clogs. And that's Yoruichi."

"Kisuke Urahara, at your service," he said, taking her hand.

"Tsuzuki Mizaki, a pleasure," she replied with a light blush.

"Nice to meet you," Yoruichi said. Tsuzuki blinked a couple times, shook her head, but otherwise didn't seem too surprised a cat had just spoken to her.

"Gigai. Now," Ichigo stated.

"A little anxious to see our friends, aren't we?"

"You're just being a pain."

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Kisuke, you really are over-doing it this time."

"Am I?" the man asked, looking down at his childhood friend.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, alllll right. This way, then."

"I have some extra clothes Tsuzuki can borrow," Yoruichi added.

"You... do?" the girl asked.

"I have a human form as well."

"Oh!"

"Would you like to see it?"

"Say 'no,'" Ichigo said quickly as they entered the store.

"Um, actually I am a bit curious- EH?" Tsuzuki barely covered her nose in time to stop the bleeding. A bit still trickled down her chin.

"Aw, sorry hon, I'm spoken for," Yoruichi said to her, then returned to her cat form.

As she willed away the red in her face, Tsuzuki made a mental scoff to the laughter in her head.

* * *

"This is Uryuu Ishida's house," Ichigo told her. "It's where everyone is supposed to meet."

"It's very nice," she commented, letting her fingers run through the fabric of her blue cotton skirt. Somehow, it was so much softer than her shihakusho. And the blouse, although a bit big, was so nice and light...

"By the way, don't bring up Kurotsuchi in front of him."

"Ok. Why, though?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, promise," he replied, ringing the doorbell.

"About time," Ishida greeted him, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "And with a date? Does Hitsugaya-taichou know?"

Toushiro liked Ishida best of any of Ichigo's friends.

"She's not my date, dumbass," was the snide retort as he entered with her. "She's a friend, and I guess she knows Inoue and Tatsuki. Thought she'd want to come."

"I did," she said. "Tsuzuki Mizaki, nice to meet you."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Oh! This is your house! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you for saying so," he replied politely. "Everyone's in the living room."

Indeed, everyone was there- Rukia and Toushiro included.

"... the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted him first. "You were gone the whole week of your birthday, tracking that Arrancar, right?"

"Er, yeah..."

"Well, this is your party!" she proclaimed. "Only two weeks late."

"I told you guys you didn't-"

"Shut up and be grateful," Ishida snapped. "Orihime baked your cake herself."

Ichigo sighed, looking at all his friend's -and one grouchy-looking lover's- faces. Suddenly, he wasn't sure how he could not be grateful. "Thanks, guys," he said.

Tsuzuki peered out from behind the two boys, scanning the room. She had heard the light-haired brunette, she just knew it...

"Tsuzuki-chan?" a pair of wide brown eyes asked, popping up in front of her.

"Orihime-chan! You remember me? It's been so long..."

"Of course, silly!"

"We heard about the accident," Tatsuki said, joining them. "Same guy who hit Ichigo."

"So it was the same one!" the orange-haired teen suddenly said, looking away from his conversation with Rukia and Hitsugaya. His grim turned evil. "He got his retribution."

"And then some," the petite violet-eyed woman said. "I think he had to get committed because of you."

"Rukia-san, you're encouraging him," the white-haired taichou remarked.

"Come on!" Orihime suddenly said to Tatsuki and Tsuzuki. "We have so much catching up to do! You're a shinigami now too, right?" she asked, sitting on the sofa between the two girls.

"Y-Yeah," the dark-haired brunette replied. "I just joined 10th Division."

"Ohh, so that's how you know Ichigo."

"Actually, I met both Ichigo and Hitsugaya-taichou a couple weeks after I died. I just didn't realize it at the time. "Hitsugaya-taichou saved me from a Hollow, and then preformed my konso. Ichigo was with him, and I met up with him again a couple days ago. What have you two been up to?"

"We just got into college!" Orihime proclaimed happily.

"Yeah," Tatsuki added. "It really is amazing what Orihime can accomplish when she puts her mind to it."

Ichigo chatted (or traded insults) with everyone there, but noticed the newcomer wasn't making much of an effort to talk to anyone except Inuoe. "Toushiro," he asked his lover in a low tone. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seein'?"

"In regards to what?" was the huffy reply.

"On the couch."

"You _just_ noticed?"

"Prick. She wasn't being obvious or nothin' so-"

"Did you see her face when she was talking about Inuoe-san yesterday?"

"Yeah. She looked happy."

"She looked more than 'happy,' Ichigo."

"Tch. I can't read every single emotion that crosses someone's face. 'Cept yours, cus you got such a limited range."

"Can it, Kurosaki." His turned pensive. "Maybe she'll be able to look past you."

"Yeah, I can hope. I don't love her like I do you, but I still care for her."

"Yes, I know."

Ichigo went to visit his family after that, telling Tsuzuki she could stay for awhile longer if she wanted, which she did.

* * *

It was always night in Tsuzuki's inner world, but now, the world was truly something to behold. Yoruko walked across the grassy plains, feeling the warm wind breeze by. A clear, star-filled sky and round full moon shined down on her.

"A bit happy, are we?"

* * *

A bit? She was practically glowing when Ichigo and Toushiro came back to get her and Rukia before they went back to Soul Society.

"Thanks for bringing me," she said as they walked to Urahara's.

"No problem," Ichigo replied. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Orihime and Tatsuki are good friends. But I don't have to tell you that."

"Naw," was the drawled reply, then he began to chuckle.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Just thinking of a song I heard when I was younger."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Oh, it went something like: 'Inoue and Tsuzuki, up in a tree...' You know the one."

She did, as well as Tsuzuki, but she was too busy willing away the blush to respond for awhile. When she could, she asked, "Was it that obvious?"

"Only to our beloved taichou. He's pretty observant."

"You don't even notice when you have blood in your eyes," Hitsugaya muttered.

"If I have blood in my eyes, there's usually something a little more important on my mind."

"Excuses."

"It looked like you and Inoue were really hitting it off, too," Rukia said to the other girl.

"Oh, she'd be nice even if she hated me. It's just the way she is. But she did ask me to visit again soon," she added, a side glace at the taichou.

"I don't care when you go, just give me 24 hours notice so I can find you if I need to," Toushiro stated diplomatically.

"Thank you," she replied.

* * *

"Tsuzuki," a soft voice whispered.

The girl opened her eyes to find herself not in her bed, but in her inner world. It was still just as beautiful as it had been that afternoon. "Yoruko?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I wished to tell you something."

"Yeah?" she asked with blatant curiosity. The zanpakuto didn't just give information. Almost always, Tsuzuki had to earn what she knew from the other. "What is it?"

"Your theory, about Sode No Shirayuki and I, is incorrect."

Gray eyes faced downward. "Oh. I see."

"Rukia-fukutaichou merely had better teaching tactics than the other two."

"They were tired. They _had_ just been beating the crap outta each other."

The woman laughed. "Tomorrow, though, make time to train."

"As if I do anything else! Are you going to teach me something new?"

"Perhaps. Sleep now."

"Aww... I'm never gonna get to sleep now..."

"Try."

* * *

Hitsugya sighed. He wasn't caught up on his paperwork, but he was dangerously close. He couldn't keep going. Knowing Ichigo, he would dance naked in the courtyard. He'd used that one many times. The taichou was almost inclined to believe the other wanted to do it. But if he did do it, there'd be no way he could possibly associate with his lover again.

And he couldn't have that.

But that meant he had to dilly-dally. And he wasn't too good at that. He sighed again, then stood and stretched a bit. Looking out the window, he saw it was a beautiful day outside. The snow was melting, the air was warm... A side glance at Hyorinmaru and he was convinced.

Today, he would train.

There was a vacant area surrounded by woods that was perfect. When he arrived, he briefly felt around for Ichigo's reiatsu. He found it, along with Abarai-fukutaichou's. "Picking fights again," Toushiro muttered, setting down the bag he'd brought with some lunch. He pulled his zanpakuto from his back, and just as he was about to call the release, cringed, hearing a loud wail. "TSUZUKI!" he called, and the melodic siren stopped. The silence was quickly followed by the sound of running. The girl appeared, looking very apologetic.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think anyone else was out here!"

"It's all right. I only just arrived here."

"I'm bad at sensing reiatsu too... Except for Ichigo's..."

"Ichigo has no control over his."

She giggled. "Well, we'll find another spot. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait," he said smoothly. "Ichigo told me you're trying to learn your bankai."

"Yes. I know I'm not supposed to-"

"I'm not reprimanding you."

"Oh. Ok."

"How far along are you?"

The spirit of her zanpakuto appeared at her side. "This far. And Yoruko promised to teach me something new today."

"So it was I interrupting you."

"No-no! Not at all!"

"Actually, Hitsugaya-taichou, you may be able to help, if you have some time," the woman said.

"There you go, making me socialize again," her wielder muttered.

"Do you want to learn this or not?"

"Yes 'mam. Sorry 'mam."

Suppressing the urge to laugh at the two, Toushiro asked, "How can I help?"

"I've already taught her the first step. Amplifying the sound around her. She still needs to learn to focus the sound waves at a target."

Tsuzuki suddenly felt like she was at a parent-teacher conference.

"This still sounds like something you should be doing," the male said bluntly.

"She's been whining about hurting the trees."

"Ah," he replied as the girl blushed profusely. "So you need a target."

"One that can defend himself," Yoruko added.

_'Nice save,'_ Toushiro thought, then mentally shook it away. He definitely hung around his boyfriend too much. "I have a few free hours," he continued aloud.

"Excellent!" the other replied happily. "And Tsuzuki," she added to her wielder. "To add fuel to your fire, as it were, completing this is also the first step to your bankai."

"It is?" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me that!"

_'Well,'_ Hitsugaya thought. _'Being around these two is good for testing my self control...'_

* * *

"Again!" Yoruko yelled. Even the taichou almost flinched at that one. No matter how kind and polite the spirit seemed, she was a taskmaster when it came to her wielder's training. And Tsuzuki was taking it without complaint. Not that she shouldn't be...

Hitsugaya, in full bankai, had been all over his preferred training area, blocking ill-aimed and poorly-controlled attacks from the girl. Tsuzuki could manifest the sound waves into an incredible force, but that meant nothing if she couldn't get a fix on him. He made his moves slow and easy (for him, anyway), but that still seemed to be a bit much on her. She'd made impressive progress since that morning, though. At least now she was grazing him every now and then.

"Poor! Again!"

"You don't have to tell me every time, dammit!"

"Focus, Tsuzuki!"

"I AM!" she finally yelled. The attack was coming at him full force, dead on. Toushiro barely blocked it. Flecks of ice fell to the ground.

"You dented my wing," he said calmly. "Good work."

"Indeed, well done," Yoruko congratulated her.

"Heh. Let's hope I don't have to be pushed to the brink of insanity every time just to do that. Can we take a break now? We've been going nonstop since this morning. I'm really hungry..."

The spirit's eyes had softened. "Yes, but only to eat. No dilly-dallying."

"You're so outdated, Yoruko. No one says that anymore."

Hitsugaya chose not to comment.

The two (Yoruko had chosen to dissipate for downtime) sat down where Tsuzuki had been training to been with in the woods. The girl plopped herself down at the foot of the tree where her bag was, while Toushiro maintained the dignity that was always about him and sat cross-legged at the foot of the next tree.

"Thank you for helping me today, by the way," she said between mouthfuls.

"I was here anyhow. There was no problem."

She sat upright as they (and probably the rest of Seireitei) felt a force of reiatsu. "Was that...?"

"Ichigo? Yes. If I'm not mistaken, he just called his bankai. I believe he and Abarai-fuckutaichou have been sparring most of the day."

"Good friends?"

"Better rivals."

She laughed softly. "I see. Does Abarai-fukutaichou have Ichigo's determination as well?"

"At times," the other replied. "It's not as continuous."

Tsuzuki smiled again. "Yeah, he's got some fire in him."

It was Toushiro's turn to smirk. "Fire, huh?"

Gray eyes blinked. "What would you call it, Hitsugaya-taichou? You know him far better than I do..."

"I used fire to describe him as well once. It was he who disagreed with me."

"What did he say?"

"When I initially asked, we were interrupted before he could reply. I was able to ask him again some days later, though. His response was that he is more akin to the wind, moving where life, or death, pushes him. And thinking back over his history, I realized him correct."

"Yeah, that does sound right," she agreed. "Well, it makes sense he would know himself best, doesn't it?"

"Mm, I suppose." Another force of reiatsu was felt. The taichou stood. "Excuse me a moment, Tsuzuki," he said bluntly, the flash-steeped away.

She followed.

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! -hides behind Hitsugaya!Muse-

HitsugayaMuse: You think I'm going to protect you?

Me: Good point. -hides behind Ichigo!Muse-

IchigoMuse: Er...

Me: Oh, yo're a softie, deal with it.

HichigoMuse: But I'm not...

Me: Eep! -runs-


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki had a hard time getting her footing at first, being under such pressure, but managed to follow the taichou to the 6th Squad area, where Abarai-fukutaichou and Ichigo were... sparring? The reiatsu she now felt was still her friend's, but it seemed different somehow. She stopped short when she arrived, eyes widening.

That wasn't a Hollow mask... was it?

If it was, it was no surprise to Hitsugaya. He charged in between the two, stopping his lover mid-charge at the point of Hyorinmaru.

"Toushiro! What the-"

"Take that mask off, fool!" the other roared. "That's an order!"

Ichigo took a step back, as if not believing what he heard. He raised a hand, and as it swept across his face, the mask disappeared. "Happy?"

The taichou lowered his sword and walked away. The people watching the fight (why was there _always_ a crowd?) dissipated, and Rukia walked toward the first seat.

"You should have known better," she said softly.

"I just got a little carried away," was the nonchalant reply. "He didn't have to blow it-"

"You're lucky he got here before me, idiot!" she yelled. "I wouldn't have been quite so merciful!"

A conflicted look crossed his face, then he flash-stepped away.

Sadness appeared on Rukia's features, then she saw Tsuzuki still there. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said.

"Oh no! Please, don't mind me! Don't pay me any attention!" the girl replied.

The fukutaichou mentally sighed. "Do you know what a Vaizard is?" she asked, knowing the other's questions.

"Er... I heard that before..." She searched her memories fervently. "Oh! A shinigami with a hollow's powers, right? That explains it..."

"Close. Ichigo doesn't just have a hollow's powers, he has a hollow inside him. A completely separate entity, who allows Ichigo use of his powers as he sees fit."

"That sounds complicated. Geez, I have enough trouble with Yoruko."

The spirit scoffed.

"Ichigo doesn't have to go that far very often, so it's likely the Hollow was getting bored, urging him to do it."

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, if you understood why he-"

"He is not supposed to be using that power unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Just like... I wasn't supposed to be pursuing bankai."

"Exactly so."

"Explains why he wanted me to so badly."

"That's just the way Ichigo is as well. His determination is force not to be reckoned with."

"Yes... that's true. Kuchiki-fukutaichou, is... is that why Hitsugaya-taichou reacted the way he did?"

"I do not know."

"Oh."

"I should be going. Excuse me."

"Of course," Tsuzuki replied with a polite bow. Yoruko appeared by her side. "I just lost my target, didn't?"

"I think so," the spirit replied. "What would you like to do?"

"See Orihime."

"Now?"

"Yeah, but Hitsugaya-taichou said to give him notice."

"Leave him a note."

"I dunno. He's defiantly not in the best of moods..."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Hitsugaya had bigger headaches to deal with. He'd known the girl had followed him, but it didn't much matter. She'd find out sooner or later. Hell, more than half of Seireitei whispered about Ichigo's 'inner demon.'

And that was exactly what pissed him off.

He hadn't told his lover to recall the mask out of shame or embarrassment, he felt nothing of the sort to the other. If anything, he was proud of Ichigo for accomplishing so much- and in so little time.

It was the attitude of others towards him that angered the taichou. With great power came great responsibility, yes, but also great fear and suspicion. Ichigo was under direct orders from the chotaichou himself not to use that power unless the situation demanded it.

That old man was going to fry both their hides. He could see the court marshal already.

But that wasn't what worried him. He knew his boyfriend well, and Ichigo was bound to crack sooner or later. He knew that even as he had promised Yamamoto-chotaichou that he would keep an eye on his first seat.

His own actions to the situation worried him even more. He'd been angry, of course, despite the inevitable. But the shock in his partner's eyes, despite the different coloring and mask, had been clear.

By stopping him, Toushiro had betrayed him.

The taichou knew Ichigo had a concrete agreement with his hollow, and he wasn't a threat in that form, but his actions had said otherwise.

He wasn't sure if Ichigo would be able to forgive him.

"Taichou!" a familiar voice cooed, entering the office.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"To see my favorite taichou!" she replied happily, hugging him. "Oh!" she added, seeing the note with profuse apologies on the desk. "Mizaki-san went to see Orihime?"

"Matsumoto..." he growled.

"Yes, Taichou?"

"Stop trying to cheer me up. It's suffocating. Literally."

The woman pouted, but released him.

"A messenger from the chotaichou should be here soon. It won't take long for-"

There was a knock at the door.

Toushiro sighed. "Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Taichou," she replied, and walked across the room to open the door.

"Urgent message from Yamamoto-chotaichou to Hitsugaya-taichou," the shinigami on the other side stated, handing the paper to the fukutaichou.

"Thank you," she replied, taking the message. She paused after closing the door. Toushiro held out his hand. Almost apologetically, she handed him the message. Annoyed, he opened it.

"'Hitsugaya-taichou, An audience is required of you and first seat Ichigo Kurosaki at noon tomorrow before the chotaichou.' Shit," he cursed. The message went on to describe the penalties for desertion, but he didn't foresee that being a problem. "An audience. That means with all the captains, not just the old man." He sighed. "I'm going to be out for awhile. Handle things here, will you?"

"Of course, Taichou," she replied with an understanding gaze. The shorter was in a bind, she knew. And she could pretend to work a few hours, if that eased his mind even a little.

* * *

It was nightfall when Toushiro reached the ground he'd occupied earlier that day. He felt around for reiatsu.

Ichigo was nearby.

He wouldn't approach his lover, when the other was ready to talk, he could find him.

"Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru," he said in a low voice. Then he began to run, well aware of the dark brown eyes watching him. As he leapt into the air, he called out, "Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!' and the dragon's ice form merged with his wielder. In the cleared area, a new forest, one of ice, burst forth. Hitsugaya did not stop his running, only added flash steps to his foot work and lashing out the crescent-shaped blade chained to the end of his sword, using it not only to swing from place to place, but also reacquainting himself with angles needed to get where and how much strength he needed behind each swing.

He saw a shunpo out of the corner of his eye.

"Ichigo," he said, still not resting a moment. Judging by his boyfriend's reiatsu, he had his bankai as well, so he was going to have to stay on his feet to keep up with him.

The first seat gave no reply, only shunpo'd around the taichou, his taichou, as if playing a game of tag.

And then his reiatsu disappeared.

Hitsugaya was so surprised he stopped short. Ichigo took full advantage. The taichou now found himself with a black blade held against his throat.

"Shock doesn't suit you," Ichigo said from behind the shorter, a chill to his voice. "Who knew the great Toushiro Hitsugaya-taichou could even be surprised?"

"Ichigo-"

"Do you address all your subordinates so informally?"

Shit. He was really pissed.

"Fine then, Kurosaki. Do you know the penalty for drawing your sword on a captain?"

"Immediate execution,' the taller stated stoically.

"Are you so angry you would kill me?"

There was an exhale of breath. An annoyed exhale, but the daito dropped all the same.

"We have to see Yamamoto-chotaichou tommorrow."

"I figured."

"All because you had to have a pissing contest with Abarai-fukutaichou."

"Come on, if you didn't like stressful situations, you never would have started fucking me to begin with."

The shorter turned. "You make me sound like some sort of masochist."

Ichigo smirked. "We both know you are."

* * *

While Hitsugaya was chasing his boyfriend around a field of ice, Tsuzuki was staring up at an apartment building's window. "This is the right address?"

"You know it is," Yoruko replied. "You've come all this way. Go inside."

"But... What if she was just being nice?"

"You need to work on that paranoid attitude of yours."

"I will when you work on your condescending one."

"Why you ungrateful little- Listen, go up there or I will."

"You wouldn't."

"Think so?"

Tsuzuki ran up to Orihime's apartment, cursing the gigai for its slowness.

"Tsu-chan!" Inoue greeted her. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon!"

_'Tsu-chan? I guess 'Tsuzuki-chan' is quite the mouthful...'_ the other thought. "If this is a bad time, I can come back later..."

"No, no!" Orihime replied, opening the door so the shinigami could enter. "Come in! I'm happy to see you! I just didn't think Shiro-chan would let you come over this soon."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Shiro-chan...?"

* * *

A chill went up Hitsugaya's spine.

Ichigo took advantage of his lover's distraction. Toushiro blocked just in time.

* * *

"Oh! What a cute bear!"

"That's Enraku. My big brother gave him to me."

"Big brother? That must be nice."

"It was."

"Was? Er, sorry..."

"Don't worry, Tsu-chan. Do you have, er had, any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child. And my parents died before I did. Haven't caught sight of them yet, but I'm sure I will eventually."

"You're so optimistic!"

"Not nearly as optimistic as you, Orihime-chan."

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan says that's Kurosaki-kun's fault," she replied absentmindedly.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I still think that maybe Kurosaki-kun will.." she stopped, a sad look in her brown eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" the other realized.

The girl nodded, blinking back tears.

Tsuzuki, through her own heart was hurting, was unable to watch the girl cry. She put down the bear and held Orihime until her tears had dried.

* * *

Hitsugaya cringed, bracing himself the impact, as his face met with a sheet of ice. Ichigo was right behind him in no time, preventing the taichou's movement.

"Hey, Toushiro," the taller whispered in his ear. "I just got an idea."

"I'm amazed."

"Very funny," Ichigo replied humorlessly, sticking Zangetsu's blade into the frozen ground. Hands now free, he wrapped his arms around the shorter, slipping his chilly hands under the taichou's belt.

Hitsugaya took his next breath in rather sharply because of the contact. "Ichigo, don't you think you've pushed the rules far enough for one day?" he asked.

"Nn, I dunno about all that," was the hazy reply. "But watching you fight has my mind going nuts."

"Yeah, Your mind. Sure."

Ichigo just nuzzled in closer to his lover, running his tongue along the other's pale flesh.

Hyorinmaru joined Zangetsu. It was an all-too-willing surrender.

Toushiro no longer protested, even as his lover removed his clothes. He leaned forward against the pike of ice, the cold feeling deliciously erotic against his hot skin. A moan left his lips as a pair of wetted fingers entered him.

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

The shorter only had to look at him with lust-glazed eyes to let Ichigo know what he wanted. The first seat had to push his lover a bit further up the ice, then entered him. Toushiro cried out a second time.

"Damn, Toushiro," Ichigo cursed, then began thrusting into him.

It was an unbelievable sensation, his lover pounding unmercifully into him while sliding against the ice. It melted underneath the friction the taichou was causing, dripping down onto the other, who hissed as the cool drops hit him.

* * *

"It's not as bad as all that, really," Orihime sniffed.

"It's not a good idea to keep things bottled up," Tsuzuki advised her.

"Yeah, I know. But Tatsuki-chan's tired of hearing about it, I know, and well, I dunno if anyone else would-"

Without thinking, Tsuzuki had cut the other girl off with a kiss. Grey eyes opened wide as she realized what she had done. "O- Orihime, please, forgive me," she said, backing away. Before the other girl could respond, she practically flew out the door and out into the night, ignoring the cries for her to stop.

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Tsuzuki walked slowly through the woods, cursing her existence. Far off, it sounded as if there were at least a couple people struggling to breathe. Forgetting her own problem for the moment, she rand toward the sound.

And immediately wished she hadn't. As much as she admired Hitsugaya and Ichigo, she did not need to see them consummating their relationship.

But she couldn't seem to maake her feet move.

Until she saw what was clearly a glare from the taichou. Shit, he could definitely sense her presence, even in the state he was in. She put a new speed to her shunpo, leaving the area as quickly as her feet would take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo burst into the office, grinning. "Rukia! I just heard!"

The fukutaichou didn't look up. "You would have heard a lot sooner if you didn't keep 'missing' meetings," she replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But they're finally filling in the spots left by Jackass and Company," the first seat said. "And Cantral 46."

"Just when I'm sure Hitsugaya-taichou was getting used to the extra paperwork," Rukia remarked, still hard at work. And what makes you think I'm interested in any of that?"

"Please. You so want a division all to yourself."

"You're the one who's kidding yourself, Ichigo. Why do you think they've waited so long?"

"Er... They suck?"

"Will you stop thinking like a teenager?"

"I am a teenager."

"A teenager who has the rank of 'Taichou' well within his reach."

"Reach for all that paperwork? Fuck that."

"Ichigo-"

"'Taichou' is for people like you and Toushiro. Not me."

"And what makes you so different?"

"How about that I have a court marshal in 15 minutes and you've already started the application?"

Rukia opened her mouth to reply, but found that words had failed her. The other smirked and left.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a more heavily wooded area:

"Focus, Tsuzuki! Your mind is too scattered!"

"Shit Yoruko, I wonder why! I hardly slept last night, the girl of my dreams probably thinks I'm an idiot and never wants to see me again, and the I'm just waiting for Hitsugaya-taichou to tell me I've been kicked out of Squad 10! What else could go wrong?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou is right behind you and heard your little outburst."

Hoping against all hope the spirit was playing some sort of sadistic joke, the girl cautiously turned. Her gaze met a teal one. "Hi- Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"I do not know what happened with Inoue-san, but it will take more than accidentally stumbling on something you shouldn't have to get to kicked out of my squad."

Tsuzuki breathed a sigh of relief. Half the world was off her shoulders...

"I had told Ichigo that was a bad idea, but no matter," he continued, a bit of self-directed anger in his eyes. "Anyhow, if whatever happened with Inoue-san is effecting your training, you should go sort it out."

"Yes, Taichou."

Tsuzuki," he said, an uncomfortable look on his face. "I do not know Inoue-san well, but I do know she is a kind and forgiving person."

The other smiled, knowing it had taken a lot for stoic Hitsugaya to say such a comforting thing to her. "Yes, Taichou, I know," she replied with a small bow. "Thank you."

Toushiro went straight to the first squad building, almost surprised to see Ichigo there, leaning against a corner of the outside wall. "Well, at least you're on time."

"Every once in a while, I take something seriously," was the curt reply. "Let's get this over with."

"Before that, I have a request."

"Anything, Toushiro, you know that."

"This request is not for you... but for Shiro."

"That's a tough one, depending on what you ask."

"He can take on a spirit form just as Zangetsu, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to know if he would be willing to do that before Yamamoto-chotaichou, to speak the words himself that he is not a threat to Soul Society."

Ichigo blinked, surprised by the words. "Gimme a sec," he said, closing his eyes and entering his inner world. When he opened them, he saw the hollow looking rather smug. "You heard what Toushiro asked?"

"The great Hitsugaya-taichou wants my help."

"Will you or won't you?"

"I'll do what the king wants."

"Shiro. Will you or won't you?" Ichigo repeated, not impressed at all. He knew very well his hollow had a will of his own.

"Aww, how sweet. Used my new name and everything," the other said mockingly, right before his tone did a coin flip. "Yeah, King."

"Thanks," Ichigo replied, despite the feeling of easiness he was getting from the other. He closed and opened his eyes once more and was back in front of his lover. "He says he'll do it."

"Excellent," the taichou replied. "I'm hoping his appearance will convince them he's not a threat, since zanpakutos don't appear for just anyone, I assume the same holds true for him. All right, _now_ we can get this over with."

"Of course, Taichou," Ichigo said jokingly.

"Baka," Hitsugaya muttered.

* * *

Tsuzuki, sans a gigai, stood on the roof of the college Orihime had mentioned. She saw both her quarry and Tatsuki approaching. The darker-haired girl was obviously trying to cheer the other up. The shinigami sighed, knowing very well she should sort things out with Orihime. The girl had been calling out for her to stop last night... But was that just pity?

She didn't know if she could handle that.

* * *

The 10th Squad taichou took his place among the others, noting the presence of the fukutaichous. Damn, the old man was really making a production of this. He was only mildly surprised to hear a yawn from behind him.

_'I'll kill him with my bare hands,'_ he thought fiercely.

"Ya just can't stay out of trouble, can ya, Kurosaki?" he heard Zaraki ask his first seat.

"I guess not," was the bored reply.

"Ichigo," Hitsugaya said softly, but sternly. "Could you at least pretend you care?"

"Anything for you, Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou," he corrected quickly before the first squad captain entered. At least Matsumoto was keeping quiet for once.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo Kurosaki, step forward," he said. The two did so. "You both know why you are here?"

"Yes, sir," Toushiro stated. Ichigo gave a single nod.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you were warned by myself not to use the power of your hollow except in dire emergencies," the old man continued. "Yet it was clearly used yesterday, when there was no such event. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I was sparring yesterday. I was under the impression that the point of doing so was to keep all abilities familiar."

"Except forbidden ones."

"Except what you decide is forbidden."

Hitsugaya thought quickly before the chotaichou could respond to his lover's insolence. "Sir, if I may be so bold," he said. "The hollow himself has agreed to appear before you, to tell you himself that he, nor his power, is of any threat to Soul Society."

With a glare, Yamamoto's gaze left Ichigo to favor the taichou. "Has he?"

"Yes, sir."

"With all due respect, Yamamoto-chotaichou," Soi Fon asked. "How can we be sure we can trust the word of a hollow?"

"Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked her.

"Of course."

"He and I are one and the same. It's the word 'hollow' you don't trust."

She gave a single nod, backing down.

"Yamamoto-chotaichou?" Hitsugaya asked again.

The old man gave a nod. "I'll allow it."

Brown eyes closed a moment, and soon, there was a near replica standing beside him. No gasps were heard in the room, but there was suddenly a very heavy feeling. It was understandable, almost every person in the room was suppressing the urge to call out 'BANKAI!'

"Hey," Shiro said, a snake-like charm to his voice, and twice as cheery.

"You are Kurosaki-san's hollow?" the first squad leader asked.

"He's the king of our world," was the curt reply.

"You have accepted him as such?"

"Yep," was the bored reply. Only Ichigo knew Shiro wanted to inflict some serious pain on the chotaichou for such an obvious line of questioning. But the fact that the hollow was controlling himself said novels for his growth since the first time they'd met.

"You would not disobey him?"

Now Shiro was the one wanting to call out 'BANKAI!' He suppressed the feeling, forced one of his know-it-all smiles, and replied, "Nah." It was true, he wouldn't, but he didn't appreciate the wording.

"I see. You may go."

"Thanks, Shiro," Ichigo muttered before the hollow vanished.

"Yeah, yeah," was the reply, thought the other knew he appreciated thanks now and then.

"Happy now?" the first seat asked the chotaichou. Then there was a crushing force on his instep. He looked down, managing not to cry out. Toushiro had just a little reiatsu pushing down on his foot. _'Damn, he's been learning some new tricks too,'_ he thought as the force lifted.

"We await your decision," the taichou continued to the chotaichou.

The old man sighed. "The charges are excused for now, however, Kurosaki-san, do not make habit of using that power either. It will be tolerated only twice monthly."

"That's it? How- Dammit Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled, as the previous force on his foot had doubled. Shiro was laughing his ass off.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou," the shorter stated.

"You're crushing my foot, you sadist bastard!"

No one but Ichigo would have noticed, but Toushiro was definitely smirking.

"Unless you'd like to take part in our reassignments," the chotaichou said, ignoring the spectacle.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Yamamoto was bribing him? And in front of the entire court? And no one was doing anything? Wait. Toushiro was twitching a lot more than usual...

"Lemme at him!" a voice in his psyche called. The hollow was officially making it known he wanted a piece of the old man.

As much as Ichigo wanted to oblige him, he knew that would be a bad idea in the long run. He'd lose even his current standing, and therefore Toushiro, if he gave in to the other.

"Well, Kurosaki-san?"

"What if I'm happy where I am?"

"Twice monthly it is. That's more than enough leniency for a first seat."

"I want it in writing that I can practice whenever I want when I make taichou. Now."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe the exchange that was happening.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san. One moment, I shall return momentarily."

It was as if weight had lifted off the room when the chotaichou left.

"Ichigo! Have you lost your mind?" Toushiro asked.

"Maybe. But Shiro should be able to spar in the open too."

"It...," Soi Fon began. "No, he has a name?"

"Kinda," the first seat replied. "I pretty much just started calling him that. He didn't object, so it stuck."

"Ah," she replied as the chotaichou reappeared with a piece of paper. He said nothing as he handed it to Ichigo, who read it over in silence.

"Ok," he finally said, looking up. "You've got a deal," he finally said, holding his hand. The other took it, shaking it.

* * *

Tsuzuki had elected to wait at Orihime's apartment building for her. She didn't know when the other would be home, and it gave her some time to think.

But not enough. Her mind was still a mess when Orihme called out happily, "Tsu-chan!"

The other looked and stood with a small smile of her own. "Orihime-chan, I just wanted to-"

"Please, come in," she interrupted the other. "Stay awhile?"

"If you would like me to."

"Of course!" was the happy reply, taking the shinigami's hand. It occurred to Tsuzuki that anyone who saw the girl would think she was crazy.

Once they were inside, Tsuzuki tried again. "Orihime-chan, I wanted to apologize for my actions last night."

The other's gaze softened. "When you kissed me, or when you ran out?"

"Both."

"Tsu-chan, I'm not angry."

"I- I just wouldn't be able to take it if you were just being nice. Cuz you are, Orihime, you're the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met. And I don't know if you ever will think of me the way I do you, but you... you..." she seemed unable to find the right words.

"Tsu-chan, I think you were very brave to tell me all that, not knowing how I'd react." She paused. "I don't know. I've never even thought about a relationship with a girl."

"I'd place odds you haven't thought about anyone but Ichigo."

She smiled sadly. "No." She met the shingami's gray eyes. "But... I'm willing to try."

"That's all I'll ever ask of you, Orihime. But if you do want to try this, it's gonna be a really complicated thing."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that!" she replied. "That'll make the adventure more fun!"

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Hey, King. So sweet of you to visit."

Ichigo said nothing, only charged at the hollow, who blocked the attack with ease.

"You're going easy on me, King. I'm insulted."

"Then fight back. I know you want to."

"I want to fight that old man."

"You'll have to settle for me," the shinigami replied, swinging his blade up to meet the other's. "Your frustration's pissing me off. Now fight!"

The hollow growled, but began returning the blows he was being handed. He _did_ need to vent.


	7. Chapter 7

"Name?" Toushiro asked.

"Hitsugaya-taichou's boy toy," was the carefree response from the couch.

"Name?" came an edgier tone at the desk.

"Sex slave?"

"Ichigo! I agreed to help you with the application, but I'm not going be putting up with your bullshit to do so."

"It's not like I'm not paying you back," the other drawled, rolling his eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Finally. Age?"

"It doesn't really ask that, does it?"

"No. I just wanted to see if you'd answer."

"Now who's BS-ing?"

"Current rank?"

"10th Squad first seat."

"Desired rank?"

"10th Squad first seat."

"Kurosaki..."

"Ok, ok. Does it say which squads need a captain?"

"Fifth, third and ninth, of course. Oh, it seems Ukitake-taichou is going to be a part of the new Room 46. So thirteenth as well."

"About time that guy started slowing down."

"Are you going to pick or do I get to?"

"Hn, Rukia will probably want 13, and 5 or 3 would be way too creepy, so that leaves 9."

"Great," Hitsugaya said, writing the choice down. "You better not be a distraction at meetings."

"A distraction? Me? I'm offended."

"So am I. At your bad acting."

"Prick."

"Zanpakuto: Summarize shikai and bankai. Must have both to apply."

"Come on, Toushiro! This is gonna take forever!"

"Tch. I'd get less whining from Zangetsu." He saw the glint in his lover's eye. "Don't you dare materialize him! Summarize it yourself!"

Ichigo rolled his head back against the armrest, citing everything his zanpakuto was capable of, the taichou writing every word. The other claimed his writing was crap. Hitsugaya knew he was just lazy.

"Other Ablities."

"I suck at kidou."

"Everyone knows that."

"There's the formidable hollow that wants to carve a big hole in the chotaichou's pride."

"That's... not so well known."

When they'd finally finished, Ichigo walked out, wanting a nap. Of course, he didn't tell Toushiro that was where hew was going, but he wanted to enjoy laziness while he still could. When he got to his destination, however, there was someone on the couch, facing away from him, tufts of black hair sticking out at all angles, although not nearly as long as his own oraange strands.

"Hey!" the first seat said. "This is the 10th Dvision taichou's quarters! What the fuck are you-" Ichigo began, until the head turned. The blue eyes that looked at him now were not familiar themselves, but the look in them was. His theory concreted when he saw the newcomer smile. ""Kon!"

"Hey, Ichigo! How'd you recognize me?"

"I'd know that shit-eating smirk anywhere, even when it's not on my face. Urahara was able to extract your soul from the pill, then?"

"Yeah. Took awhile before I was fully awake and stuff again, though. I kinda heard you guys when you came to visit last time. Who's Tsuzuki-chan? She sounded cute."

The other sighed. "You never change. Tsuzuki just joined our squad, but she's got a thing for Orihime."

"Who doesn't? Besides you, anyway."

"Ha. Ha. Have you seen Rukia yet?"

Kon avoided his gaze. "N-No..."

"You chicken shit."

"Am not! Rukia-chan doesn't think of me like that! I know she doesn't!"

"No 'Nee-san' anymore?"

"She's not a sister. She's... so much more than that."

"Then tell her, you friggin' retard."

"She'll hate me. Then I'll never see her again."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, Ichigo-"

"Kon! You did this for her, didn't you? 'To be able to hold her in arms of my own' I believe were your words. You're your own person now: a mind, soul, and a spiritual body of your own. Quit making excuses and go. The thirteenth squad building is to the left and straight forward."

"Can I traumatize you if she says no?"

"Too late."

"'Heh," he said mutely, and with those long legs that were once his sole redeeming feature, leapt out the window to the next building, then kept right on going.

"Damn, what a headache," Ichigo muttered. "Now I really do need a nap."

* * *

Kon practically flew in the direction of the fukutaichou's office. He didn't know how to use shunpo, but then, his legs always were his strong suit.

He skidded to a stop outside the building. The rooftop he was on let him look directly into Rukia's office, but her back was to him. He thought a moment. _'Should I just collide into her like always?'_ he wondered. _'Would she even recognize me if I didn't? Ichigo recognized me... All right, Kon. Just go inside,'_ he told himself, but his legs wouldn't move. "Now, Kon," he said aloud and more determinedly, somehow managing to push himself forward.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" the 13th Squad's first seat asked, coming into the room.

"Haruko," she replied, looking up from her work.

"You have a visitor. He says he's an old friend."

"And what does 'he' look like?"

"Short black hair, sharp blue eyes, scrawny build, long legs, khakis, and a black t-shirt with-"

"All right, Haruko, I understand," she replied with a small smile. "Show him in." When the other woman disappeared, Rukia hastily pulled out a small mirror. She checked over her appearance over hurriedly before replacing it.

A timid knock sounded at the door. She almost didn't hear it. "Come in," she said.

The male slowly pushed the door open, eyes scanning the room.

"Caution doesn't suit you, Kon," she told him.

"Rukia-chan... You recognize me?"

After a nod, she stood with a smile. "Yes. I saw you while you were still recovering."

"You... did?"

"Urahara contacted me... He was going away for a couple days and needed someone you knew to look after you. He said he had just extracted your soul two days prior and was still unsure as to whether you would pull through or not."

"Oh. That... that makes sense. There were times I swore I could hear your voice."

"Kon?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you aware you talk in your sleep?"

His eyes widened. "N-no..."

She smiled again, closing the remaining distance between them. "It's all right, Kon. I've had time to think about it... and I realized... I love you too." She leaned forward to give him a soft kiss, but it quickly turned into one with a bit more longing.

"Whoa. I dunno what I said, but it must have been good."

* * *

A week later, nearly the entirety of Seireitei had gathered in the courtyard. Tsuzuki stood in line with her squad, Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou at the front, Ichigo behind them. Or so she assumed. She could only see the first seat's bright orange hair.

Yamamoto-chotaichou was at the head of the masses, facing the crowd. "I have given all requests much thought," he announced. "The new taichou are as follows: Division 13, Rukia Kuchiki."

There was a polite applause as she went to receive the taichou cloak she had requested. Everyone knew who had been picked for what already. This was purely ceremonial.

"Division 9, Ichigo Kurosaki." More polite clapping as he walked -or sulked, rather- up to the chotaichou.

"Didn't the last captain of that squad have a weird zanpakuto too?" Tsuzuki heard a whisper behind her.

"Yeah," another replied. "I heard it was a sound one."

"Like that new girl in our squad?"

Named girl twitched. Either they didn't know who was standing right in front of them, or were just dumb. Or looking to start a fight.

"Yeah, the one the taichou and Kurosaki-san are babying."

"What?" I hadn't heard that," the other girl hissed.

"Yeah, I heard Hitsugaya-taichou was helping her train in_ his_ area, and Kurosaki-san told off Kurotsuchi-taichou on her behalf."

"Oh my god. She's like a wounded animal. Why's she here?"

"Got me. Wish I could remember her name..."

She couldn't take it anymore. Half-turning so he faced the two, she said, "Tsuzuki Mizaki," allowing a bit of her reiatsu to burn in her eyes.

The looks on the girl's faces were priceless. If only that would cheer her up.

_'Tsuzuki, love,'_ Yoruko called to her. _'Why is the moon eclipsing?'_

_'Because I'm pissed.'_

_'Would you be a dear and calm down? It's the only light here.'_

_'We are so sparring as soon as this crap is over.'_

But she didn't get a chance. As she was leaving with the others, she saw the girls who had been gossiping run up to Hitsugaya. _'Wonderful,'_ she thought. _'I'm being tattled on._' Why was life as a shinigami reminding her so much of grade school?

The taichou looked serious as he beckoned her over. "Tsuzuki," he said. "I have a couple things to discuss with you. Follow me to my office.:" He shunpo'd away.

"I wonder what kind of things he wants to 'discuss,'" one of the girls stated loudly.

"I don't know," the other replied, just as loud. "There's so much one can 'discuss' in the privacy of an office."

Tsuzuki arched an eyebrow, disbelieving. They weren't actually insinuating... her hand went forward and the kidou formed as-

Suddenly, Hitsugaya was in front of her again. He swatted her hand down, the half-formed attack leaving a good-sized dent in the ground. "I believe I asked you to follow me," he said, annoyed expression forever in place.

"Sorry, Taichou," she mumbled, this time doing as he asked, desperately trying to ignore the giggling she left behind her.

* * *

"I have to say," Hitsugaya stated once they were inside. "You don't seem the type to viciously threaten two girls."

"Whatever they told you, I can explain."

"I never said I believed their story, Tsuzuki," he said, taking his seat at the desk.

"...Oh, I guess you didn't."

"I would like to hear your side, however."

_'Always so diplomatic,'_ the girl thought, then proceed to tell him what really happened.

"So they provoked you, albeit unknowingly," he concluded. "People should be more aware of their surroundings. Not that they should be saying such things, but it's human nature, I suppose."

"Yes..." she agreed softly.

"Now, about this application," the taichou began, but stopped, seeing the other's puzzled face.

"I didn't fill out any application," she said. "What's it for?"

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow in confusion, then it seemed to set in. "That buffoon. I should have known. There was a reason he didn't want me to see his handwriting."

"Huh?"

"This application is to fill the first seat position Ichigo has left empty."

"A first seat? Me?"

"It did seem a bit out of character for you. However, what I have decided to do is put all the seats up one, leaving only the fifth empty. I was going to offer you that position if you wanted it."

Tsuzuki knew she was dead. She didn't need air. So why did she feel so short of breath?

"You combat skills are severely lacking, but you've caught on quickly with most everything else, and your kidou is astonishing, as you just showed. A half formed attack with enough force for a foot sized hole in the ground.. After I thought about it, I saw no reason not to," he was continuing. "Unless Ichigo lied through his teeth on this thing, which would not surprise me either."

She held out a hand. "C-Could I see it?" Looking it over, she saw what the new taichou had written for her ablities: A fair dent in achieving bankai, extreme skill in kidou, and yes, awful in hand to hand and swordplay. She handed it back. "I would say that is accurate."

"Well, then, the position is yours if you want it."

"Taichou," she replied, looking downward. "There... there isn't anyone else who-"

"I have seen no progression in any squad member as I have in you the short time you've been here," he said flatly. After a pause, he added, "If you'd rather believe the lie those two told, it's up to you."

"Of course I don't!" she snapped back, perfectly aware he was baiting her.

She swore she almost saw him smile. "Of course, I realize now this has not been on your mind at all, so if you'd like some time to think about, feel free."

"Thank you, Histugaya-taichou. I would."

* * *

Ichigo sighed, entering his new quarters for the night. He was not a happy taichou, and was seriously considering going over to Toushiro's room, until a force of reiatsu hit him, pinning the surprised teen against the wall of his new room. "What the fuck?" he yelled as the pain hit him. Looking out, he saw his lover, wearing a wide smirk and little else. Ichigo was pretty sure it was one of those really light kimonos- what were they called again?- but tied far too loosely to hide much.

The dark green contrasted his pale skin beautifully.

"Toushiro?" the new taichou finally asked, finding his voice.

"Correct," was the bored reply, and with a dart of his teal eyes, Ichigo was flying unto his new bed. And still couldn't move.

"Toushiro... why can't I move?"

"Binding kido."

"And you did that... why?"

"You owe me for that paperwork I did for you... And you were bad."

"What'd I do?"

"Someone else's paperwork."

"What, is that like cheating for you?"

"Not quite," the shorter said, pulling the other's shihakusho belt loose. "But it wasn't very nice to do."

"Is she a seat member now?"

"If she wants. But enough of that," the shorter replied, straddling his lover.

* * *

"Tsu-chan! It's so good to-" Orihime was cut off by a direct hit, er, kiss.

"Sorry."

The other laughed, letting her sorta-kinda-but-not-really girlfriend into the apartment. "Not a problem!" she laughed. "I... I like kissing you."

The shingami smiled. "Me too." She sat down with the other girl on the couch. "How have you been?"

"Since last night?" the other joked.

"Er, well... yeah. I'm not suffocating you, am I?"

"No, not all! I like seeing you! And I've already done my homework, so I would just be bored until bedtime."

"Oh... ok."

There was a knock on the door. Tsuzuki was in shinigami form. "Guess I should've stopped at Urahara's," she lamented. "It's ok, answer it."

"HIME!" a cheery voice called out.

From her seat, a chill went down Tsuzuki's spine. _'I know that voice...'_

"Chizuru, how good to see you," she heard Orihime reply, a bit of a nervous edge to her voice.

Ah, so she did realize how awkward this was going to be. Then again, you'd have to be deaf, blind, and stupid not to notice Chizuru's blatant come ons. She was probably hugging the hell out her right now. The shinigami didn't have the stomach to look.

Geez. Talk about a day with your ups and downs. And she hadn't even had a chance to tell Orihime her good news yet.

"Hime, I haven't seen you around! Where on earth have you been hiding?" the newcomer asked, plopping down on a nearby chair.

"Just school," the other girl replied, still standing.

"Hime, you can sit right here," Chizuru said, patting her lap.

Tsuzuki pointed at herself, then the door. Then she saw the look in the healer's eyes.

Orihime was terrified. Not just because of who was in the room, and she didn't want the shingami to leave. She wanted Tsuzuki to make Chizuru leave.

Tsuzuki smiled, standing, Cake. Going over to stand in front of the sitting girl, she caught her gaze. Chizuru couldn't look away. "Hypnotic Art 4: Lavender Kiss," the shinigami muttered, and the human appeared to be passed out.

"Tsu-chan..."

"She's not dead or anything. She'll just be out for a few hours. Any idea where she lives?"

The other shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't have knocked her out, then. It was just the first thing I thought of."

"And... for me. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure... and honor."

The other blushed profusely. "Well, um, Chizuru will be unconscious for awhile?"

"Two to three hours."

"Well, we could just say we were talking so much the time flew by."

"That's very conniving of you."

"I'm sorry."

"I was complementing you."

"Oh! Was that a kidou you used?" she asked, sitting beside her sorta-kinda-but-not-really girlfriend.

"Yeah. I got top marks in kidou. My sensei said I had a natural talent for it."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. It's the only reason I'm considering Hitsugaya-taichou's offer."

"Offer?"

"Yeah." She told the other about her day, minus two idiots.

"How exciting! We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate? With Chizuru here? And I don't even know if I want to yet."

"Why not?"

"Well... some are already saying some rather nasty things about Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichigo-taicho because of me."

"They are?"

"Yeah... Pretty much saying they're playing favorites."

"Tsu-chan, do you think you deserve it?"

"It's an honor-"

"Tsu-chan!" The other was startled by Orihime's suddenly stern tone. "Do you think you deserve it?"

The shinigami smiled. "Yeah. I do."

"Well then?" the human girl smiled.

"Thank you."

Still with a shine on her face, Orihime leaned in, kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

Ichigo, now naked, was fuming."Dammit, Toushiro! If you don't stop that fucking teasing, Ima break this fucking binding!"

"You really think you can?" the other smirked.

_'Oi, Shiro,_' the new taichou called into his inner world. _'A little help here?'_

_'And just what do I get out of this?'_

_"What?'_

_"I loan my power out to you continuously, and without complaint, I might add.'_

_'What are you getting at?'_

_'What do I get out of this?'_

_'My body, my rules, remember?'_

_'I'm a supply of energy.'_

_'That's not what I meant, Shiro. It would help a whole damn lot if you weren't being so damn evasive."_

_'I wanna fuck your boyfriend.'_

_'WHAT?'_

_"I want. To fu-"_

_"I heard you! What the hell brought this on?'_

_'For a king, you sure are dumb,' the hollow told him for perhaps the millionth time. 'We share the same soul, King. How could I /not/ see him the same way you do?'_

_'The same way...? You... love him too? You're not just trying to get laid?'_

Shiro usually kept his emotions locked away from the other, but now he was allowing them to flow freely. Ichigo felt the longing and affection his inner self was harboring. It seemed so uncharacteristic of him, and yet, now that he knew, inevitable. He sighed, the looked the other in his dual-colored eyes.

_'If Toushiro doesn't like what's going on, we switch back. If I don't like what's going on, we switch back. Then we find another alternative. Clear?"_

His smirk was evident._ 'Crystal, King.'_

_'Get us out of that binding first, ok?'_

_'Yeah,'_ was the not-quite-there reply.

Toushiro was wide-eyed as he was thrown to his back, though thankfully still on the bed.

"Sorry, just seemed like I should be the one on top. I'm not the one with '-chan' at the end of my name."

"Ichi... aw, hell," the shorter said, said seeing the change in eye color. It was also kind a hard to miss the mask now covering a quarter of his lover's face, around his left eye. Didn't it usually go down to his- Shiro kissed him harshly, adding to the white-haired taichou's surprise.

"Did you just-"

Shiro licked his lips, going in for another. Toushiro clamped a hand over the taller's mouth, stopping him mid-motion. "Does Ichigo know?" he asked simply.

Nod.

Hitsugaya took his hand away. "And he is all right with that?"

"If he sees somethin' he doesn't like, he'll come back out."

"He is... watching?"

"Kinda."

"Interesting," was the intrigued reply. He felt he should be angry, but really couldn't find it in himself to be. Shiro was a part of Ichigo, after all. He felt more that he should have seen something like this coming.

And that small, sadist part of his mind /really/ wanted to know what Shiro was like to have sex with.

* * *

A/N: I'll bet you do too, but... neener, neener, neeeeeener! Aw come on, use your imaginations!

By the way, before I forget again:

Tsuzuki- Full Moon

Yoruko- Night Child


	8. Chapter 8

Toushiro wearily opened his eyes, then sat up. And immediately wished he hadn't. He groaned, not having felt this sore since he started the Shinigami Academy.

"If you think you feel bad, you should try being me," the body next to him mumbled, eyes still closed. "I did _not_ need to know I was that flexible."

"A hot shower better help, or Shiro's in for a world of hurt."

"Shut. Up. You're gettin' him excited again."

Hitsugaya cringed at the thought of another encounter with the hollow so soon. Instead of making further comment, he stood up and got himself that shower.

* * *

Kon woke still in a dream-like bliss, holding the taichou in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, limps completely wrapped around the other. He smiled, trying to hold Rukia even closer. _'Who knew a miracle could happen to the same person four times?'_

* * *

"Ichigo, you need to get up some time today. You have your own squad to run now," Hitsugaya told him after drying off and dressing. "You can't just dump everything on Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"Isn't that the purpose of having a fukutaichou?"

"If it is, someone needs to inform Matsumoto. I'm leaving now."

"Ah, yes. Have your own pile of paperwork to attend to, don't you?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going out for some watermelon."

"Mm, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" the other replied, hearing what his lover wasn't saying.

"I will come by your division later."

"Kay. See you later."

With a nod, the shorter left.

He took his time to reach his destination, not because he was dreading or not looking forward to it, but because as much as these visits meant to him, they took a lot of energy out of him.

No one bothered him on his way, one of the perks of being known as such an 'icy' taichou. One quick glare and whomever was bothering him assumed they were in trouble and made themselves scarce. He had to admit, at least to himself, that was one aspect of his life he throughly enjoyed. Approaching the 4th Squad building, he glanced down to the bag he was carrying, hoping his fukutaichou had actually gotten the right kind this time.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! How good to see you."

"Hello, Unohana-taichou."

"You'll be happy to know Momo-chan has been doing quite well," the woman told him as they walked.

"That is good to hear. However, I'm guessing in that time Aizen has not come up?"

"No, he has not. We do not want to provoke her."

"I know, and nor do I. But she's always perfectly fine until..." both his voice and his feet stopped in front of his childhood friend's room. The door was wide open. Inside, Hinamori was gleefully 'attacking' a crayon drawing on the wall. It was definitely a person, but no distinguishing features.

Except orange hair.

The girl was poised as if she still had her zanpakuto, 'slicing' the drawing.

"Momo?"

"Oh! Shiro-chan!" she greeted him. "Look! He killed Aizen-taichou, so I'm killing him in revenge! Aren't you proud?"

He wasn't sure how, but Hitsugaya found his breath. "Of course, Momo."

"Yes, yes," Unohana-taichou said, lowering the girl's arms. "We're all very proud of you. I think you've earned a nap, don't you?"

Hinamori nodded.

"Well, here we go, then," the woman said, guiding the other to her bed.

"You'll visit again later, won't you, Shiro-chan?" she asked sleepily, curled up in the blanket.

"You know I can't stay away from you long," he told her.

She giggled, then closed her eyes. The woman escorted him outside.

"'Been doing quite well,' was it?" he asked angrily.

"Honestly, Hitsugaya-taichou, I haven't seen that sort of behavior from her in ages."

"But you haven't been mentioning Aizen. So she brought him up on her own."

"It would seem so."

"How long does she sleep for?"

"Usually two or three hours at a time."

"I will return then."

* * *

"Oi, Shuuei," Ichigo called to his new fukutaichou. "How pissed do you think they'd be if I changed my name?"

The other smirked. "Sick of your own one already?"

"I can't believe I let myself get talked into this bullshit."

"And to think, there are those who would kill to be in your position."

"Yeah... can't we give this job to one of them?" he asked as a Hell Butterfly made its way in through an open window. It landed on Hisagi's finger.

"Hitsugaya-taichou wants to see you. It's urgent," he said. "Man, I hope you two just aren't-" He looked toward Ichigo to find the taichou was already gone. "He better not just be getting laid."

* * *

Toushiro's reiatsu was an easy find, although Ichigo was a bit surprised as to where he found it: in the taichou's quarters. Toushiro only went to his room to sleep, or, well, you know... Point was, the likelihood of the other being there in the middle of the day was almost nonexistent.

Ichigo practically flew upstairs in the room. He found the other taichou sitting on his bed, his captain's cloak and sword sitting across from him on a nearby chair. He was looking at the two items so intently...

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Would you say that I am strong?" the shorter asked, not taking his gaze from it s current position.

"Did something happen with Hinamori?"

"Would you say that I am strong?"

The taller sighed. "Yeah."

"Then why couldn't I protect her?"

The other bit his lip.

"She's one of the most important people to me. She was in danger the whole time she was Aizen's fukutaichou, and I didn't see it. I was as fooled by his exterior as everyone else. Why couldn't I see it?"

"So because you care for Hinamori so much, you should have been able to magically see through him? Sorry Toushiro, that's not how it works."

"It always did in her damn books."

"Huh?"

"The books Momo read. The guy's always able to see through the bad guy and rescue the girl."

"That's known as a fantasy."

"Yeah, I know."

A conflicted look crossed Ichigo's face as he looked at the other. He knew Hinamori blamed him for her beloved taichou's death, Toushiro had told him as much when she first became confined to the 4the Division building.

He'd also told him not to go near her; the taichou wasn't sure how she would react- it could be bad for all three of them.

"Toushiro?"

"What?"

"Forgive me," he said, then immediately shunpo'd out.

"Forgive him? What fo-" Realization dawned on him. "He's not. He better not," he added, re-donning his cloak and zanpakuto, heading for the 4th Division.

* * *

"Kurosaki-taichou, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry, Unohana-taichou. I can't do that."

"You can not see Momo-chan. You know that."

"So I've heard. I think I can help."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I dunno how or why, but I can't let go of this feeling that I should see her, at least once. If it ends badly, I'll never ask again, you have my word."

There was many things Ichigo Kurosaki was known for. Chaos. Confusion. Blatant disregard for the rules.

And being a man of his word.

Unohana-taichou stepped aside.

"Thank you."

Ichigo walked forward to the girl's room, suddenly not sure if he was ready for whatever was about to hit him.

Hinamori's eyes widened when she saw him. She backed away, still under the covers, as if she were looking at a monster. "You've come for me too, haven't you?" she asked. "You killed Aizen-taichou, now you're going to kill me."

"No. Aizen was killed because he wanted to destroy Soul Society."

"But there had to be a good reason! Aizen-taic-"

"He wanted to see it destroyed."

"W-What?"

"I did ask him why he was doing the things he was, and his response was, 'To see that filthy, unworthy world destroyed."

"No! You're lying! He had a perfectly good rea-"

"That _was_ his reason, Hinamori! Would you call that good?"

"It wasn't, it wasn't... Aizen-taichou wouldn't..."

"Hinamori, he wasn't the man you thought he was."

With a loud, heartbreaking cry, the girl covered her ears an began to violently sob. A small, strong hand gripped Ichigo's arm.

Hitsugaya was pissed.

* * *

"You've gotten sloppy, Tsuzuki. Well, sloppier."

"Bite me!"

"Charming rebuttal, really. You aren't concentrating."

The shinigami lowered her sword the face the spirit. "I wonder why that is. Oh, right. SOMEONE KEEPS TALKING TO ME!"

Yoruko remained unfazed as she replied, "You should be able to maintain your focus no matter the outside distractions."

"I would _so_ love to hurt you right now."

"Well then," the woman replied, materializing her own version of herself. "You're more than welcome to try."

"What the hell were you thinking?" they heard an angry 10th division taichou yell through the forest trees.

"I thought it might help."

Tsuzuki barely dodged the spirit.

"Oh yeah, because your ideas _always_ work out."

"They do. Just ask Rukia."

And again. "Hey, hold on," she said.

"I should kill you."

"Like you actually would."

The shorter taichou's voice was so low a growl that they nearly didn't hear it. "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru."

Then there was an enormous force of reiatsu, immediately followed by another. Tsuzuki was almost forced to her knees, but managed to not only catch herself, but remain standing.

"Hn, your practice actually is paying off," Yoruko noted before the girl ran toward the noise and phenomenal amount of spirit energy.

The two taichou were only a short ways away, in Hitsugaya's usual training area. They weren't endangering anyone, and no one was really nearby, but she had no doubt there would be a crowd soon.

She was right. Rukia and her brother were amongst the first to show. Tsuzuki ran up to then with a small bow. Yoruko had long dissipated.

"Question," the woman was saying to the other as the now-seated shinigami approached. "What happens when two stubborn blockheads decide to have a relationship?"

"Answer," her brother replied. "Enough battle reiatsu to flood Soul Society."

"Tsuzuki," the shorter said. "How long have you been here?"

"We were training nearby and heard them arguing," she replied.

"Dammit. So they really are fighting this time."

"How long do you think they will go on?" Byakuya asked.

"Until one of them is dead," his sister replied. "Fortunate or no, we shouldn't let them go that long. Either they'll work this out along the way or we tie them both down in the 4th Division building until they do."

The man sighed. "Just tying them down would save time."

Rukia laughed. Tsuzuki blinked. She'd heard many things about Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou, but none of them even hinted at a sense of humor. She'd have to ask Rukia about it later. Right now, she had something a bit more important to be doing.

Staying on her feet. Fucking taichou-level spirit energy.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

It was actually getting easier, and she managed to convince herself that was why she was hanging around. It was a type of training. It had nothing to do with wanting to see how this went.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"You don't think this is unresolved sexual tension, do you?"

Tsuzuki shut her ears. She did not want to hear the man's response.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Yay. Distraction.

When did they get so bloodied up?

"Fucking hell, Toushiro! You just gonna keep coming 'till we both drop?"

Hello, explanation.

"Can it! You've done enough talking for a lifetime!"

Maybe not.

"Kuchiki-taichou...," the seated shinigami asked, unknowingly gaining both's attention. "Are you certain we should just leave them be?"

"Yes," Rukia answered. "I know they look bad..." She seemed to be trying to figure out a way to explain. "Do you remember their last fight? When they were only sparring?"

"It's hard to forget."

The woman smiled. "Can you see any differences in that and what's going on now?"

Tsuzuki looked back at the two men. "Hitsugaya-taichou is keeping Hyorinmaru mostly around himself, and not attacking Ichigo-taichou with him..."

"And Ichigo hasn't called on his hollow," the other finished. "They're only using their blades, for the most part. Whatever this problem is, it has caused a great rift between them, and it needs to be solved- not as quickly as possible, but in as much time as needed."

The fifth seat just gawked. "I knew there was a reason I was a lesbian," she said to the taichou's laughter.

"How is Orihime?"

"Oh, she's doing well, I think," was the reply, the speaker suddenly feeling a bit light headed. Without thinking, she grabbed onto Rukia's coat for balance, but found it futile, and the world went black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I suck.

Kon's miracles:

–surviving when all the other mod souls were being destroyed

–that Ichigo and Rukia didn't turn his butt in when they figured out what he really was

– safe extraction from the pill

– that Rukia loved him back


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuzuki wearily opened her eyes.

"Oh? Then who's fault is it?" Rukia's voice rang out from somewhere nearby.

"Will you stop blowing shit out of proportion?" Ichigo's voice asked. "We're in a fucking hospital, you know!"

Tsuzuki looked around, her vision clearer now. Yup, definitely a hospital room. Yoruko stood beside her now.

"How are you?"

"Head hurts. Why'd I, you know..."

"Faint?"

"Pass out," she corrected.

"You were struggling against Kurosaki-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu harder than your body was ready for, so it gave out."

"I'm not strong enough to watch two captains fight," the shinigami summarized, pushing her self up to a sitting position. "Beautiful."

"Don't feel too badly," a voice said from the doorway. "There are taichou who would have a hard time under Kurosaki's reiatsu."

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Thank for saying so, even if it isn't true," she replied, downcast.

"I am not in the habit of saying things that are not true," he told her.

"Will you stop blaming shit on me?" Ichigo's voice rang again. "I thought we came to see how she was doing!"

"Are... they with you, Taichou?"

"Not if they keep yelling. Excuse me a moment."

She nodded. When he came back in, it was the funniest sight she'd ever seen. Ichigo-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou were being dragged into the room by someone quite literally half their size.

"Tsuzuki!" Ichigo said happily. "You're awake!"

"Hard not to be, with all that yelling," his lover stated dryly.

The 'patient' laughed. "Yes, I'm all right now. Do I have to stay long?"

"Not likely," Rukia told her. "Ichigo, go get someone to check on her."

"Get someone yourself."

"Jerk! Why can't you just do what you're told?"

"Hey! I'm a taichou now too! You can't order me around!"

"Idiot! You only pull rank when it's convenient for you!"

Only Tsuzuki noticed Hitsugaya leave. He looked down each side of the hall, then seemed to notice someone, beckoning them over. A meek-looking male entered the room.

"Hanataro?" Ichigo asked. "Where'd you come from?"

"Ichigo! Rukia-san! It's good to see you! Hitsugaya-taichou asked me to see the patient. How are you, Mizaki-san?"

"Tsuzuki, please. And I'm feeling a lot better. Yoruko, my zanpakuto, said I was just over exerting myself."

"That sounds about right," he said with a smile. "As long as you don't do any training the rest of the day, you can go, if you wish."

"But we're getting so close to bankai! You can't have us stop now!"

Her taichou's calm voice intercepted. "Tsuzuki, you should do as Yamada-san tells you."

A sigh was heard from her lips. "Then, could I go see Orihime for the day?"

"Certainly."

"You're there nearly every day anyway," Ichigo joked.

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically, sitting up.

* * *

_'All right, Tsuzuki, I know you're up to something,'_ Yoruko said to her wielder as she made her was through the Senkai Gate.

"Now what makes you say that?" was the humored response.

_'I know you. You wouldn't purposefully go against Hitsugaya-taichou, but I am thinking that you found a loophole.'_

"Yoruko! Really! To think I would do such a thing!"

_'And just who do you think you're fooling?'_ the zanpakuto asked.

"Orihime isn't out of class for another three hours," the girl replied, jumping into the mortal realm. "Tsuzuki wants to reach bankai, so Tsuzuki's gonna reach bankai!"

"That a fact?" a voice behind her asked.

She spun around. "Ichigo-taichou... I didn't... er..."

"I didn't want you to sense me."

"Ah. D-Did you have some business in the human world?"

"Well...

"_Ichigo, go make sure she doesn't kill herself," Hitsugaya stated after the fifth seat left._

"_Ok." _

"_What?" Rukia yelled. "You listen to him, but not me? We're both taichou!" _

"_Yeah, but you can't cut me off for a month. He can."_

"_You idiot. I'm leaving." _

"Toushiro told me to keep an eye on you," the orange-haired shinigami stated.

"Oh, so I guess-"

"Has she told you the name yet?"

"Wha?"

"The name of your bankai. Has she told you the name yet?"

"Yeah, you'll love this, it's-"

"Don't tell me. If you're really so close, I'll be hearing it later."

"O-Okay," the other replied, smiling at his optimistic brown eyes.

"Come on. I know a good spot."

* * *

Kon could barely remember the last time he was so frightened.

He'd agreed with Rukia, subtlety didn't suit him, so when the woman left that morning before he woke up, he decided to surprise her.

In retrospect, he really thought he should have picked somewhere besides the front of the 6th Division building to pounce on her.

Rukia reacted as she always did, kicking him to the ground for his 'animal instincts.' But when the delicious force stopped suddenly, he looked up and saw his life flash before him.

In the eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

He quickly got up, dusting himself off, trying not to look like he loved Rukia beating the crap out of him. "Kuchiki-taichou," he said with a small bow, trying to save his sorry hide.

"This," the man asked distastefully. "Is Kon?"

"You have awful timing, Nii-sama," the woman told him. "You saw part of him you shouldn't have seen until you got to know him better, which you will at dinner tonight."

The once pill-contained soul tried not to show his nervous surprise. She hadn't mentioned that to him...

"As you say," the male taichou replied, stoic expression in place, then continued on his way.

Kon released the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I feel like I just defied death," he stated. "Again."

"No, no. I think he likes you," Rukia told him.

"What? He was looking at me like he wanted to slice me to ribbons! And it doesn't help that I know he could!"

"Stop being so dramatic. He looks at everyone like that."

* * *

"Geez, that's all you got?" a bankai-clad taichou called to the fifth seat. "No wonder Yoruko won't give you any more power."

Grey eyes narrowed; she was panting heavily as it was. It had to have been at least two hours by now. Two hours of nonstop sparring. Ichigo, being the bastard he was, had called his second release right from the start, making hitting him even more difficult for the girl.

She was fully aware he was trying to get a rise out of her. She closed here eyes, centering herself.

_'Aren't you angry?'_ her zanpakuto asked her.

_'Duh. I know what Ichigo-taichou's trying to do, and it still pisses me off, but...'_

_'But what?'_

_'I won't move forward if I just keep getting blindly angry all the time.'_

Yoruko smiled. _'Hold me to your front and call it out.'_

_'Call...?'_

_'Our bankai. Congratulations, Tsuzuki. You're finally ready.'_

Opening her eyes wide and grinning madly at her opponent, she did as she was told.

"Silent Song Yoruko!"

Ichigo grinned at the declaration and explosion of reiatsu. This would be interesting.

Especially since Orihime had just walked up, no doubt sensing the both of them. He was a little surprised Tsuzuki didn't sense the brown-haired girl, but then, she had other things on her mind.

The air cleared. Her belt had been replaced with a white sash whose ends flapped freely in the wind. The hilt of her sword looked like it had some sort of white pattern on it now as well, but it was hard to see from where he was. Other than that (and the borderline giddy expression), she looked the same.

"Not bad," Ichigo said. "Right, Orihime?"

The fifth seat spun around to see a very surprised girlfriend. "Congratulations, Tsu-chan!"

"There," Ichigo said. "You finally got bankai. Will you take it easy for awhile?" He wasn't going to tell her that he knew exactly how tired she was.

"But I didn't get to attack!"

"Take it easy?" Orihime asked. "Why?"

"She passed out earlier. Don't want it to happen again."

"It's no big deal," Tsuzuki tried to protest, glaring at the taichou.

"Tsu-chan! You've got to be more careful!" the brown haired girl said in a panic. "You should be resting, not training!"

"Sorry," the other female apologized. "We were so close. I couldn't help it. Forgive me?"

Orihime pretended to think hard. "Only if you come over my house for dinner!" she declared. "You must be so tired!" The healer, like the taichou, was so on to her.

"How can I turn that down?" Tsuzuki asked, letting the bankai dissipate. "I'm cooking, though."

"No, no! You need to rest!"

Ichigo barely held back his laughter as Orihime dragged the other away.

Tsuzuki had never once, in life or death, considered herself a picky eater.

Until she encountered Orihime's idea of a meal.

She loved the healer with all she had, the shinigami admitted that much freely. What wasn't so easy to admit aloud was how much she hated her cooking. She prayed she'd at least get a few spoonfuls down.

* * *

Ichigo wandered back to his lover's office, completely bored. And hungry. But Histugaya kept a few things in his desk, a well-guarded secret he was pretty sure Matsumoto didn't even know. When he walked in, he saw the taichou had fallen asleep at his desk (again) and his fukutaichou quietly rummaging through her own, looking for something, but not wanting to wake the other.

She looked up when he entered. "Ichigo-kun," she greeted him softly.

"Hey," he replied, walking over to the snoozing tuft of white hair. "He never learns, does he?"

"No," the woman replied, suddenly looking very happy at the discovery of a bottle.

"Ran out of that hangover stuff again?"

She nodded. He looked at the pile of signed work by Hitsugaya, then the piece that he was sleeping on. Carefully, he pulled it out from under him. It wasn't signed, but could be by either him or his fukutaichou, and it was the only one he could see that wasn't. An evil grin crossed his features.

"Hey, Matsumoto, before you go..."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Orihime had cooked... something delicious. Tsuzuki would never asked what the concoction was, but it had actually been quite good.

She still took over for dessert. The healer liked her girlfriend's sundaes better anyway.

There was a knock on the door. "Do you mind if I get that?"

"If you don't mind being seen with me," the gigai-donned shinigami said.

"Tsu-chan! Of course not!" The human walked off to the door.

"HIME!"

Tsuzuki nearly dropped the spoon she was dishing out the ice cream with, visibly twitching._ 'If that she-demon actually thinks I'm making one for her, she's got another thing coming. Right through her fucking skull.'_

_'That's not very nice.'_

_'Can it, Yoruko. I'm not actually going to do it.'_ She paused. _'Yet.'_

"Oh, you have company." A deaf man could have heard the venom in the newcomer's voice.

The shinigami plastered on the biggest fake smile she could. "Oh! Nice to meet you! My name's Tsuzuki."

"Chizuru. Likewise."

"Tsu-chan's making sundaes!" Orihime chirped happily, walking over to her girlfriend. "Would you like one?"

"Well, Hime, I was hoping the two of us could go out together tonight, but I see your friend is visiting..."

"Tsu-chan can come! Go where?"

"Oh, no, Hime. The activities I had in mind were one-on-one only."

Tsuzuki shot the brown-haired girl a look of _'May I?'_ The other nodded.

The shinigami looked hard at the visitor. "I do wish you wouldn't hit on my girlfriend right in front of me," she stated.

"What? Orihime, is this true?"

She nodded.

"Hime... I see. I'll go now."

"Chizuru... Wait! I didn't mean-"

"I know, Hime. You're... just too innocent for your own good, you know?"

"Chizuru..."

Tsuzuki hugged her girlfriend from behind to keep her from going after the girl. "Let her be for now," she whispered. "You'll see her tomorrow, right?"

"Well, yes..."

* * *

_'Breathe,'_ Kon kept reminding himself. Byakuya had a prefect posture sitting across from him, while his sister sat cross legged and relaxed between them. 'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Bre-'

"Kon," the male taichou asked as the other was trying to keep down his dinner. "What do you plan to do now that you're in Soul Society? Surely you do not intended to rely on my sister for all your needs."

That was one challenge the konpaku rose too. "No, I don't want to keep doing that, but I don't really know what I want to do."

"There's the obvious," Rukia said, a wicked grin on her face.

"I think you're a bit bias."

"Hey! I think you'd make a good shinigami!"

"I still think you're bias."

"I am inclined to agree with my sister," a stern voice came, interrupting their banter. The two stopped, looking very surprised at a very stoic Byakuya.

"You... are?" Kon asked.

"Although your personality leaves much to be desired on occasion, your heart is kind and true to yourself. You would use any and all power you gained to protect those close to you, and that is all that is needed to create a noble shinigami."

"T-Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou," was the shaken reply. Then he thought for a second. "I think."

* * *

Orihime came back into the living room to see her girlfriend beginning to doze off on the couch. She took a moment to examine the other's reiatsu, pleased to note she'd completely recovered her strength.

The shinigami smiled when she saw the other, holding out her arms for the healer to join her. Orihime curled up next to the other, sniggling against her girlfriend's shoulder.

As Tsuzuki laid her head on hers, the human realized something. Her girlfriend knew her orientation, was more than ok with it, while she herself... Was Tsuzuki all right with just cuddling in front of the TV every night? She opened her mouth to ask, but found she couldn't.

"Is this really all that's on at night?" the shinigami asked, breaking the other's thoughts. "This is crap. Undiluted crap," she added, looking at the other. "Orihime? Is something wrong?"

"N-No, not wrong, really."

"Ok, I'll try again. Is something bothering you?"

Couldn't get around that one. "Tsu-chan... I was thinking... Are you... are you ok with... this?"

A confused expression crossed the other's face. "Wha?"

"I mean, um, not doing anything, um..." the brunette struggled to find the right words, but the blush across her cheeks told Tsuzuki all she needed to know.

"Orihime, just being with you like this is more than I would ask for."

"Tsu-chan, I read romance novels."

"And?"

She giggled. "That line was so cliched."

Gray eyes rolled. "Be that as is may, it's true. We'll move forward when we're both ready, right?"

The other nodded her agreement.

"Good. Now, on to more pressing matters. Do you have any videos?"

Orihime giggled again.

"Seriously! Whatever the hell this is sucks!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wanted Tsuzuki and Orihime to have a cute moment, but they didn't want to.

In our next installment, Ichigo strips! Get the dollar bills ready!


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, Rukia!"

"No, Kon."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"No!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Kon, you're a grown man! Act like it! Get your own sorry butt to the shingami academy!"

"But... but..." His round blue eyes were pleading with her.

"You're a big boy."

The 'big boy's' lower lip quivered.

Rukia arched an eyebrow. "Who do you think you're fooling?" Her expression softened. "You'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay..."

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_...

Hitsugaya jolted awake, looking around. He'd fallen asleep in his office again.

_Too sexy for my shirt_...

What the hell was that racket? That last piece of work was gone.

_Too sexy, yeah..._

Shit.

He turned to face his window, almost afraid to look. His worst fears were realized. Right in front of the 10th Division building, one of those 'radios' by his side, surrounded by a large (and mostly female) crowd, was the new 9th Division taichou.

His boyfriend.

Stripping.

Of all the places he could have picked.

But none of those reasons were why he was quite so disturbed. There was no awkwardness in Ichigo's movements. He was sexy, even sultry, as his shikakusho top came off and whirled through the air.

That was what scared Hitsugaya the most.

He hid his face in his hand.

"What's the matter, Toushiro?" his boyfriend's voice came. "Don't like the view?" Several catcalls followed the statement, but before Hitsugaya could reply, Ichigo stopped, then flash-stepped into the sky just as a horde of sakura petals honed into the area he had just occupied.

"Byakuya, you've got no sense of humor!"

The white-haired taichou followed his lover's line of sight to see that, yes, the 6th Division taichou found this display anything but humorous. "Many thanks, Kuchiki-taichou," he said to the newcomer. Turning to face his airborne lover once more, he added, "You."

"What?" Ichigo asked with an annoyed tone.

"Get your ass in here. Take the door, though."

"What for?"

"You're going to need some time to think up reasons why I shouldn't freeze your dick off."

The taller actually looked frightened, taking to the ground again, then gathering and putting on his clothes and zanpakuto.

_'You are surprised by his anger?'_ a humored voice asked in his head.

_'Shut up.'_

_'Yeah, seriously, Zangetsu!'_ another voice chimed in. _'Shiro-chan just needs to lighten up!'_

_'You know as well as I that Histugaya-taichou is not the type to-'_

_'Will you both be quiet a sec? I need to think here!"_

_'Apologies, Ichigo.'_

_'Yeah, sorry, whatever, King.'_

The orange-haired taichou made sure he was completely dressed before entering. His lover stood inside the office, leaning back against the front of his desk.

"Sit."

The taller did, keeping his gaze lowered from the steely teal one. This was the only time he was submissive, even to the other. A pissy Hitsugaya was detrimental to-

All thoughts stopped as suddenly there was a taichou on his lap, kissing him as if his very existence rode on that lone action.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked once their lips part.

"That," the other replied, licking his own. "Was possibly the sexiest display I have ever seen."

"What? Then why'd you act all pissy?"

"I do have an image to maintain."

"Oi." Suddenly he looked up at the top of his lover's head, eyebrows furrowed.

It was Hitsugaya's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Toushiro, did you get taller?"

"Kurosaki, now is no time to be-"

"I'm not teasing you. I'm serious. Stand up a sec."

The shorter obliged, as did the other. Toushiro faced straight ahead as Ichigo measured.

"Yeah, I thought so. Your spikes are almost at my neck now. When did that happen?"

He looked up at his lover. "I have no idea, but I have been sore lately. More than usual."

_'Toushiro...'_ his zanpakuto spoke up.

_'Not now, Hyorinmaru.'_

"Aww, my Shiro-chan's growing up!"

"Release me, Kurosaki, or that hug's the last thing you'll ever do."

"I gatta start stripping again or something?"

"It would be a start."

"You're serious."

Hitsugaya sat back down on the couch, folded his arms, crossed his legs, then looked back up at his lover expectantly. He tried not to laugh at the violent shade of red the other was turning. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You can do it do a crowd, but not for me?"

Some how, the taller regained his composure. "Lemme get the music goin again, I'll give you a show you'll never forget."

"Promises, promises. It better not be that crap from earlier."

"Nah, I got a better song on this thing for you."

The noise from the radio sounded like some sort of shuffling at first, then a woman's voice rang clear through the speakers. It seemed awfully slow for something Ichigo would listen to, but the sitting taichou found himself not caring all too soon while his lover's shihakusho came untucked.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams_

At a painfully slow pace, the taller's lean chest was exposed to the other. Hitsugaya swallowed, his mouth beginning to feel awfully dry.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

The white-haired shinigami was quite sure he'd forgive the other anything so long as the rest of his clothes came off at a faster pace. His wish was granted. The song picked up, and so did his boyfriend's movements.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

Ichigo's let none of his muscles go to waste in the dance; Toushiro had to wonder if karate was the only form of exercise the other used in life.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

Since when could he do _that_ with his hips?

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

The orange-haired shinigami hooked a finger into the knot that held up his pants, his wanting gaze never leaving his lover's.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry_

It was getter much harder for the sitting taichou to keep his legs crossed.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall _

Speaking of falling... Ichigo's pants hit the floor. Toushiro was reminded that his lover walked around commando. He'd lectured the other about it before, but at the moment he found he didn't much mind, Ichigo's already hard erection in full view. The taller walked- correction, sauntered- over to him.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

A single mind-searing kiss brought all other thoughts to a close.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

Ichigo pushed the shorter's legs down to straddle them, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw a hardness matching his own.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

The taller's breathing hitched as his lover prepared him, his breathing becoming even more labored.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Ichigo didn't cry out when Toushiro entered him, merely moaned into the other's mouth hungrily. He knelt with his full weight on the shorter's legs, his thrusts becoming that much more potent.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

The song ended, but the heated passion it had invoked did not. Toushiro continued to thrust upward as Ichigo pushed down, both of them too far gone for any other thought than how much one wanted the other. The shorter wrapped a hand around the other's neglected cock.

"Fuck, Toushiro..."

"Yeah..."

Neither cried out as they came, but Toushiro collapsed against Ichigo's smooth and sweaty stomach, while the other held him close with one hand, the other balancing against the couch to he didn't squish him.

_'Will you listen to me now, Toushiro?'_ Hyorinmaru asked.

_'No.'_

_'Toushiro, surely you understand the severity-'_

_'I do, however, I do not care for the moment. You, nor I, can stop whatever is about to happen. Please, Hyorinmaru, let me enjoy this.'_

The dragon said nothing more, but Hitsugaya knew the other was still angry at being blown off. He nuzzled in closer to his lover.

_'Fine, you win.'_

_'About time.'_

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Toushiro?"

"Something bad's going to happen. Soon."

"Something bad's always happening."

"No, Ichigo. I mean very, very bad."

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it. It's what we do."

Hitsugaya smiled, a sight not often seen by anyone but the other taichou. How could you argue with such logic?

* * *

"Ichigo-taichou? Are you sure-"

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki."

"But you're limping..."

"Do you want to train or not? Or maybe you don't have any attacks ready yet?" Ichigo taunted. It had been awhile since Toushiro had put him on the recieving end, but he wasn't about to let it effect his day-to-day life. That desk chair had appeared to him as a bed of nails, and staying on his feet was much preferable to sitting, at least for now.

"I'll have you know I've learned a rather lovely ballad," the girl smirked, letting the line of questioning die for the moment. She was getting the feeling she didn't want to know.

"Let's hear it, then."

"Sing, Yoruko! Pianissimo!" The usual cry sounded, but at a much lower tone.

"No more ear bleeding racket when in shikai," Ichigo noted. "Good sign."

The girl grinned. "Mezzo forte." The noise increased.

"You can cut that shit out right now!"

Tsuzuki laughed. "Silent Song Yoruko!"

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Dolcissimo!" she cried, and a force of energy hit Ichigo.

"That was nothing!"

"That was the gentle one. Strepitoso!"

Despite the fact the male blocked it, the force pushed him back a few centimeters that time. "Not bad," he told her. "How the fuck you doin that?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Obviously not."

"Yoruko can take the waves of sound around her and transform the energy into an attack. I just control how big the attack is."

"With that language."

"It's Italian. Music language."

"Yoruko's complicated."

"Try having her in your head sometime."

"Pass. My head's full as it is."

She laughed.

"Let's see if you can land a hit when I'm not letting you."

"Sounds like a plan."

Before she had a chance, Hitsugaya was suddenly between them. "Tsuzuki, I need you to get to the human world and get Inoue-san, Ishida-san, and Sado-san. Ichigo, come with me."

"Tell us what's going on first," the other taichou countered.

"Your stray Arrancar had friends. They're launching a full attack on Soul Society. Not even in Seireitei- they're attacking non-shinigami. Now will you come with me?"

The two shunpo'd away. Tsuzuki stood in shook.

_'Tsuzuki, I believe Hitsugaya-taichou gave you an order,'_ Yoruko reminded her gently.

_'Y-Yes,'_ was the reply, still sounding a bit dazed. Dissipating her bankai, she flash-stepped to the Senkai Gate.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuzuki shunpo'd through the human world, following Orihime's reiatsu the best she possibly could.

The university.

Just great. Now she had a maze of classrooms and hallways to get through. Focusing intently on her significant other's spirit pressure, Tsuzuki found the other without too much trouble. The guy whose books randomly flew into the air when she ran by might be needing some therapy soon, though... Panting, she finally arrived at the right classroom.

Orihime saw the shinigami immediately, and stopped herself just in time from greeting her. Tsuzuki hesitiated, seeing the look of shock and worry in the girl's eyes, as well as Tatsuki's, who sat beside her. Suddenly, she was wishing she hadn't come. _'Too late for regrets,'_ she mused, shunpo'ing to her girlfriend's desk.

"Orihime," she said. "Hitsugaya-taichou asked me to get you as well as Sado-san and Ishida-kun."

The human nodded, the gesture barely visible.

"Do you know where they are?"

Another nod. "See you later, Tatsuki-chan," she whispered. The other human nodded, fear and uncertainty in her dark eyes. But dissuading her friend was not an option, she knew better.

* * *

"Ishida-kun's at his part time job," Orihime said as they ran from the school. "Sado-kun too."

"Which are...?"

"This way, Tsu-chan. They both work at the floral shop. Ishida-kun at the register, and Sado-kun takes care of deliveries."

Tsuzuki almost tripped from laughing so hard while running.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Nothing, Orihime. Let's just get there. Those Arrancar aren't going to wait for us."

"Arrancar?"

"I guess there's a few bitter ones left or something. They got into Soul Society somehow and are just randomly attacking," the shinigami explained. "Hitsugaya-taichou told me and Ichigo-taichou about it, look Ichigo-taichou with him, and asked to me to retrieve you guys."

Disbelief crossed the girl's features, then she faced forward again. "Ishida-kuuun!" she called as they approached the store.

"Orihime-chan," he said. "Tsuzuki-chan. What is-"

The shinigami held up a hand, panting. "You. Sado-san. Soul Society. Now. I'll explain on the way."

The Quincy nodded once, then went to retrieve the other male.

"And we're not waiting for you to change! Innocents, Quincy-boy, innocents!"

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Idiot! Watch where you're aiming those!"

"What? You got out of the way in time. And look. Dead opponent."

Ichigo barely avoided a crescent-shaped blade cutting off his nose. "Someone's bitter."

"Focus on the Arrancar, will you?"

"You're the one who started talking."

"And you're the one who was bored. You should know I blame this entire thing on you."

"On me? Fuck you too, Toushiro!"

_'Ne, ne, King! Look to the right!'_

_'The old man's finishing up an Arran- No, Shiro.'_ Ichigo thought back fiercely, narrowly blocking an attack.

_'Come on, just do what you just did to Toushiro. Maybe get that horse-face he's fightin' in the process. Come on, King. He'll know if it's me...'_

_'Not if I summon our mask and let you take over. Just say 'sorry' after, huh?'_

_'I won't mean it.'_

_'He doesn't have to know that.'_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Maybe Yamamoto-chotaichou didn't notice the hint of glee in the battle call or the lack of remorse in the apology, but Hitsugaya did. However, being currently involved in his own fight, the taichou could do little else but roll his eyes. They were down to a handful of these revenge-obsessed morons, and all low-level. He was beginning to think maybe he'd overreacted, sending his subordinate after the humans.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto came up by his side as he laid his ninth finishing blow of the day. "We've just received word that there are two more groups south of here!"

Scratch that.

"Where are all the other taichou?" he asked, knowing Yamamoto-taichou would be wanting some sort of strategy out of him.

"Engaged in battle."

"The second you can, send Kenpachi-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou, and Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou with their fukutaichou for now, and tell Kurosaki-taichou to send me a butterfly with an assessment as soon as he gets there."

"Ichigo? Are you sure?"

Another voice rang through the noise of battle. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Hitsugaya turned to the bright orange glow that stood between him and his fukutaichou and an unknown sword. He nodded his thanks to Orihime.

"He doesn't need me to babysit him," he continued to Rangiku. "And now that he's here, take the Quincy too."

The woman stood straight. "Yes, Taichou!"

"Tsuzuki! The 4th Division's set 50 miles east of here. You can get Inoue-san there faster than if she was on her own. Then report back here. Sado-san, participate as you see fit."

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Orihime called to the shinigami before the other had a chance to shunpo from the 4th Squad.

"Yea?"

The human smiled softly. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Tsuzuki smiled back. "Of course."

Tsuzuki flash-stepped back to her taichou, still in awe of the male. It was the first time she'd seen him in full taichou-mode. She'd seen him being diplomatic, yes, but this was nothing in comparison. Battle and fighting all around him, and he still remained calm and collected.

If that wasn't worthy of respect, she didn't know what was.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" she called upon her arrival.

The other finished off the final Arrancar in the area, then looked at her. He was worse for wear at this point, fighting so many without rest. Sheathing Hyorinmaru, he said, "Ichigo hasn't sent an-an assessment of the other areas yet. Idiot's probably too busy fighting. I am unsure where... where Matsumoto is... "

"Would you like to me to go in your place?" she asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Yes, Taichou. I'll be back shortly."

Tsuzuki began to shunpo toward the 9th Squad taichou's reiatsu.

_'You're being awfully helpful today,'_ a coy voice stated.

_'I can't fight for shit. The least I can do is play messenger for a bit."_

_'Now, now...'_

The shinigami stopped suddenly, seeing something move out of the corner of her eye. She didn't call out, but cautiously moved closer. A blue swirl began to manifest in her hand.

Gray eyes scanned the clearing throughly. Just when she was about to turn, from seemingly nowhere a Hollow came out, poised for attack.

"Destructive Art 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Aim was on her side for once; the attack hit the middle of it's forehead, then dissipated.

_''Can't fight for shit,_' hmm?'

_'I got lucky,'_ the shinigami informed her zanpakuto. Then she flashed-stepped toward her quarry, only to literally crash into him. "Ichigo-taichou!"

"Er? Sorry, Tsuzuki." He seemed distracted.

"Are you going to Hitsugaya-taichou? He was worried when you didn't send a report."

"He said that?"

"Hardly. But being around you two so much, we're starting to hear what you don't say."

He gave a weak smile. "He sent you after me then? Well, let's go give him the bad news."

"Bad news?"

"I'm still alive."

Tsuzuki shook her head and followed the orange-haired shinigami.

_'He's worried about something too,'_ Yoruko told her.

_'Yeah, I know,'_ her wielder replied. _'Hitsugaya-taichou didn't look too good earlier, did he?'_

_'That could just be because of all the fighting he has done today.'_

_'Yeah... I just hope-'_

Ichigo had changed direction. No longer immersed in her own thoughts, she realized the 10th Division taichou's reiatsu was no longer coming from the area they'd left him in. Now it was in the same direction as... as Orihime's.

No wonder Ichigo had picked up his pace.

She followed him as rapidly as she could, her shunpo not nearly as perfected as his. Once she arrived to the 4th Squad encampment, she saw her taichou indeed within the boundaries of the fairies Shun'o and Ayame.

"Poison," Orihime was explaining to Ichigo. "It's attacking his reiatsu directly."

"You can reverse it, right?" the man asked her, trying (and failing) to hide the panic his own reiatsu was emitting.

"I'm doing the best I can," the healer told her. She turned toward the fifth seat. "Tsuzuki! You're not hurt too, are you?"

"N-No," she replied. "Hitsugaya-taichou... he's going to be all right...?"

"Like I was telling Kurosaki-kun," (the taichou had long-since stopped paying attention and was focused on his lover) "he got a heavy does of... whatever this is. He was likely fighting through the pain for some time... If he had just come straight here, it wouldn't be as problematic as it is now... All we can is wait."

So wait they did. By nightfall, all invaders had been defeated and all shinigami involved were being treated by the 4th Squad. Orihime was still hard at work, trying to mend Toushiro.

All other wounds he'd had were gone, he appeared to be only sleeping. Ichigo had not left his side since he'd arrived earlier. Orihime focused all of her strength on the taichou; she couldn't bear to look into Ichigo's eyes, knowing the look of helplessness she'd find there.

Though that angry and scared reiatsu wasn't doing a lot for her, either.

Tsuzuki had been helping where she could; healing kido not her strong suit, that left bringing meals and checking up on people. She ventured cautiously into Hitsugaya's room, hoping for all their sakes the taichou was back to barking orders. No such luck. Orihime was still hard at work, and Ichigo still looked like someone had, well, you know. She sighed, bringing the small meals in. "Ichigo-taichou, you need to eat."

"Not hungry."

"When Hitsugaya-taichou wakes up, he's gonna pissed if you're malnourished because of him. And who's he going to take that out on? The boyfriend who brought it on himself? No. His helpless subordinates for not doing more to get the dummy to nourish himself. Eat," she said, shoving the tray under his nose. He growled, but took it.

"And you, little lady," she said to her girlfriend. "You've got one hand free there. That's enough to eat with."

"B-But Tsu-chan, I should really concentrat-"

"Do I have to force-feed you? Don't think I won't."

"A-All right, Tsu-chan."

The shinigami looked back at the conscious taichou. "And you? Up for a fork shoved down your throat?"

"You wouldn't."

"I'd get Kenpachi-taichou to hold you down."

Brown eyes glared dangerously, but he took a bite. "Like you know Zaraki anyway."

"No, but I've gotten to know Yachiru-fukutaichou. She's funny. Both those better be gone by the time I get back."

As the door shut behind her, Ichigo remarked, "Your girlfriend's a slave driver, Inoue."

After laughing nervously, the other replied, "She says she gets it from Yoruko."

"I believe it," a grumpy voice muttered.

"Toushiro!"

"Ichigo..." Hitsugaya muttered. "Call back your fairies, Inoue-san."

"The poison's not gone yet! It could spread again if I call them back!"

"You've done all you can, Inoue-san. Hyorinmaru and I... we've had some conversation."

Still not liking the idea, Orihime called Shun'o and Ayame back, but didn't let them dissipate. Before the shorter taichou had a chance to explain further, a pair of strong arms enveloped him. "Toushiro..."

"Yeah, I know, Ichigo," he replied, enjoying the embrace for a few moments. "Inoue-san, would you mind?"

"Oh! Of course! But we'll be right outside the door, ok?" she told them, shutting it.

"Was that a good idea?" Ayame asked.

"Not much of a choice, if the patient doesn't want treatment," Shun'o replied.

"No," Orihime said. "Shiro-chan knows something we don't yet. And I don't think any of us, Kurosaki-kun least of all, will like it."

* * *

"It's the only way?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Dying's an option as well."

"The hell it is!" he snarled.

"Calm down, you're making something so big from something so little." Toushiro scolded him.

"It just sucks. Right when I'm able to be with you all the time..."

"What? I have to be reincarnated?"

"I have a hard time believing it's the only way for you to survive this."

"Somehow, rebirth neutralizes all that was before. And... Ichigo..."

"What? Out with it already."

"There's no guarantee I'll retain my memories from this time."

Brown eyes opened wide in shock, then eased. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make you fall in love with me all over again, won't I?"

"Tch. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it with a little asshole like you."

* * *

A/N: To be continued in 'Rockstar'! Coming soon! (Hehe, those of you that have read my shorts probably know where this is going, lol.)


End file.
